OnegaiGomen Kudasai
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Sellaré con un beso la historia de un amor y la despedida inevitable ha llegado a su fin… adiós a la vida, adiós al hogar, no hay marcha atrás y la ruleta del destino esta girando…GRAN FINAL!
1. Crueles Noticias

**Capitulo 1: " Crueles noticias" **

_**Cuando estas a punto de perder todo, es cuando te das cuenta de cuanto valen las personas, las cosas y los recuerdos. Todo aquello que antes parecía insignificante se vuelve lo esencial para seguir**. _

_Gracias al cielo este no era mi caso ¡si! Acepto que tire a la basura gran parte de mi vida obsesionándome con un sueño imposible de alcanzar; pero tuve la oportunidad de redimir mis pecados, tuve la oportunidad de borrar los errores y los fracasos. Se me dio una familia como la que nunca tuve cuando era niño y me consideraron un héroe, uno de los mayores héroes de la historia de todos los tiempos._

Era una mañana calurosa de mayo, sonó el despertador varias veces… yo me acomode en la cama ignorándolo.

Mi esposa se levantó y como todas las mañanas, entró en el baño, ahí pasaba la mayor parte de su mañana arreglándose; luego salía, se acercaba y me plantaba un beso en la frente, siempre decía: "adiós_ amor"_ y yo la estrechaba entre mis brazos dándole un tierno beso en la boca… pero, hoy no fue así.

A mi esposa le molestaba que no fuera normal, siempre trató de adaptarse desde que nos conocimos; pero con el tiempo la paciencia se acaba y termina sucumbida por los deseos.

Una mañana antes hubo una comida en casa, los empresarios de su trabajo vinieron para poner los papeles en regla y hacer todos los trámites legales para que mi hijo mayor fuera el legítimo dueño del negocio. Después todos se fueron y mi esposa entró a la cocina con su empresario más cercano; el tipo era alto de cabello negro, corto, traía unos lentes y su tez era blanca, poseía una sonrisa de idiota, se acercó a ella.

Yo miraba la escena escondido, mi mujer pensó que no estaba en casa. Acarició su cabello y luego le dio un largo y tendido beso en la boca, ella no dijo nada, no me dolió eso; tampoco me dolieron las flores que recibió con una sonrisa; no me dolió escuchar sus palabras

• Me encantas – dijo mientras olía las flores – me encantas Shuji – y le plantó un beso dejando las flores en la mesa

• ¿Y tú esposo? – dijo el tipo apartándose, imaginó que recordó que estaba en casa de mi esposa

• No sospecha nada, no ve más haya de su nariz – bajó la mirada con unas lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a besarlo

No me dolió salir de mi escondite y golpear al tipo tan fuerte que salió a estamparse contra la pared; no me dolieron las lágrimas de mi esposa; tampoco me dolieron las bofetadas que me dio y mucho menos que hoy saliera de casa sin despedirse de mí; que hoy saliera ignorándome… ¿a quien engaño? Solo a mi, solo quiero negarme que deje ir a mi esposa.

Me levanté más furioso que nunca, evoqué un Energy –ha destruyendo la cama matrimonial de aquel cuarto, me vestí y salí furioso ignorando a mis dos hijos que me miraron incrédulos

• ¿A dónde vas? – me alcanzó el mayor

• No es de tu incumbencia – contesté y levanté el vuelo dejando a ambos parados, confundidos

• Hermana – la atraje hacia mí, ella me miró

• Ya no los entiendo – comentó y me empujó enfadada

• Ni yo, pero que se le vas a hacer – dije como para consolarla, en ese instante el celular sonó y contesté

• quiero que vengas de inmediato – dijo mi madre molesta

• ¿Dónde estas?

• En el hospital, el estúpido de tu padre mando a mi asistente al hospital

• No lo llames así – dije molesto

• Te he dicho que vengas – y después colgó, yo destruí entre mis manos el celular, aquellas palabras me habían molestado

• Calma – dijo mi hermana sonriéndome, ella siempre me tranquilizaba

• Era mamá – dije frustrado

• Ve a ver que pasa, seguro y hará que le pidas una disculpa al monigote en turno – me sujetó de la mano y me guió hasta la puerta – siempre pasa así, mi papá tiene que correr a los pretendientes de mi madre y a los míos de paso, somos mujeres bonitas – sonrió y me empujo cerrando la puerta en mi cara

Pero… no era un pretendiente normal, de ser así mi padre no lo hubiera golpeando con gran fuerza, de ser así la mitad de la pared de la cocina no tendría un agujero y ese hombre no estaría grave en un hospital de urgencias.

Caminaba por el súper mercado de la capital con mi mujer, yo llevaba cajas llenas de triques, siempre supe que entre más pares de zapatos tienen las mujeres más compran, lo mismo se aplica a la ropa y las joyas. ¿Quien diría que aquella mujer que ahora estaba embarazada y que caminaba de un lado a otro mirando vestidos amplios con una emoción infinita habría entrado en depresión hace dos años?

Hace dos años el mundo entero se unió en luto, falleció el héroe de héroes, el salvador del planeta y además mi suegro, murió tranquilamente en su cama alrededor de su familia adoptiva, mi hija lloro mucho, mi esposa lloro mucho, incluso yo llore mucho.

Salimos de una mala racha y todo iba estupendo con el niño que vendría dentro de unos tres meses, ella estaba feliz igual que yo.

• Mira Gohan! – Me enseñó un hermoso vestido rosa, para mujeres embarazadas -¿Cuál es mejor? – sacó otro detrás de su espalda, se puso uno y luego otro sin quitarlos de los ganchos – el rosa o el rojo

• Rosa, el rojo solo es para mi- sonreí y le guiñe, ella me mandó un beso

• Gracias amor – dicho esto colocó el vestido rojo y fue a pagar el rosa. En ese momento llegó mi hija con su respectivo helado napolitano, venia acompañada de Giru

• ¿Quién te compró eso? – pregunté. Se me hacia agua la boca de sólo ver su rico helado

• No has desayunado – dijo molesta mi esposa

• No se molesten. El señor Vegeta me lo ha comprado – comentó la chica

• ¿Vegeta? –

• Si, íbamos corriendo cuando Giru tiró el helado que estaba comiendo y el señor terminó comprándome uno – dijo apenada

• giru giru – asintió el robot

• El señor Vegeta aquí… que extraño – dijo caminando fuera de la tienda. Efectivamente Vegeta estaba sentado en la fuente mirando el agua

• Buenos días – dije sonriendo y extendí la mano, el asintió fríamente

• Buenos días – dijo amablemente mi esposa. Vegeta miró su estomago

• ¿Qué es? – preguntó

• Niño – dije sonriente

• Que bien – comentó y después nos despedimos. Tenía cara de querer estar solo

Y como era de esperarse regresamos en nuestro auto a casa y le contamos a mi madre lo que había sucedido, tenía ya varios meses que no veíamos a Vegeta.

• vaya que es raro, el señor Vegeta nunca va a lugares así – comentó Goten

• ¿No vieron a Bulma por ahí?

• Eso lo dudo mucho, señora – contestó Pares

• ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me llames suegra? – dijo mi madre sonriéndole a su nueva nuera

• perdón – sonrió – hoy por la mañana vi a la señora Bulma en el hospital, estuvo todo el tiempo cuidando a un paciente que tenía graves fracturas

• ¿Era Trunks? – preguntó preocupada y tomó una tasa de café. Todos estábamos tomando café en la sala

• No. Después de unas horas llegó Trunks y discutió con su madre, ella terminó dándole una bofetada y Trunks salió furioso

• vaya, eso es muy malo – comentó mi hermano preocupado por su amigo de la infancia – iré a ver a Trunks – dijo decidido y se levantó

• ¿No te parecería una intromisión? No debes meterte en sus asuntos Goten – comenté y todos asintieron en ese instante sonó el teléfono y entró Pan

• Te llaman tío – le entregó el teléfono a Goten y salió a seguir entrenando con mi padre

• voy para allá – y colgó y volteó a mirarme – ¡ahora si! Ya tengo derecho de intrometerme

Se transformó en súper saiyan y salió volando a toda velocidad. Era evidente que Vegeta y Bulma estaban enojados de nuevo pues nosotros siempre estábamos informados por que Goten y Trunks hablaban mucho al igual que Bulma y mi Madre. Todos siempre nos enterábamos de las actitudes toscas de Vegeta con respecto a otros hombres; aunque si los hombres acosaran a mi Videl yo seguro estaría muy molesto y haría lo mismo que Vegeta, volarlos con un Energy- Ha.

Llegué rápidamente a Corporación Cápsula. Trunks estaba sentado en el jardín cuando llegue, él volteo a mirarme sonriéndome y se levantó.

• ¿Qué pasa?

• vamos a entrenar

• ¿Qué? – casi me voy de espaldas, con la época de paz y calma yo ya no hacía esas cosas

Yo me había graduado en derecho y trabajaba en una firma de abogados, contraje nupcias hace un año con Pares que ahora era una estupenda doctora en el hospital de la capital; mi madre la adoraba al igual que a Videl pues todas eran buenas amigas y siempre estaban hablando de esas cosas de las que hablan las mujeres.

Por su parte Trunks hace tres días fue nombrado el jefe y dueño oficial de la corporación junto con su hermana menor, Bulma les había dado todo el poder para manejar todo a su antojo, llevaba ya 3 años andando con Marron la hija de Klilyn y A18

• Pues si tú quieres – dije sonriéndole pero justo en ese instante aterrizo el señor Vegeta y Bulma entro por la puerta

• Hola señor vegeta

•… – me miró sin ningún interés y siguió caminando rumbo a su nave de entrenamiento

• ¡¡Detente ahí! – dijo la señora muy enfadada. Trunks agachó la cabeza y Vegeta se detuvó

• ¿Qué pasa?- comentó sin voltear a verla

• vas a ofrecer disculpas por tu comportamiento salvaje ¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarlo? El no es un anormal como tú – yo agache la cabeza, ese" _anormal"_ lo compartía con Vegeta

• No me humilles más mujer – susurró Vegeta

• ¿Qué no te humille? Pero si te lo mereces por abandonarnos

• ¿Abandonarlos?

• ¡Si! Cuando nos abandonaste a Trunks y a mí – gritó furiosa, yo trague saliva y Trunks volteó a mirarme

• ¿No puedes olvidarlo? – el señor comenzaba a perder la paciencia

• Nos abandonaste muchas veces- dijo y apretó sus puños – y mírame cuando te hablo – le sujetó el hombro y lo volteó grotescamente, ambos quedaron frente a frente

• Solo olvídalo, fui capaz de dar mi vida por ti ¿y aún no puedes olvidar eso? – contestó

Cerré los ojos recordando el momento en que nos salvo de Majin Boo y luego se hizo estallar, recuerdo que Trunks lloró mucho por ello.

• diste tu vida por superar a Goku…pero fallaste, siempre fallas en todo

• YA LO SE- se transformó en súper saiyan

• ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿matarme? – contestó furiosa la mujer

• Padre – Trunks se levantó las mangas de su playera cuando vio que su padre levantó su mano derecha colocándola frente al rostro de Bulma

• ¡¡Anda hazlo! – le provocó. Mi amigo y yo nos trasformamos también cuando vimos una esfera luminosa azul en la palma del veterano

• Me provocas por que sabes que no puedo – dijo furioso y desvió la mano hacia la derecha destruyendo varios árboles del jardín

• Eres un cobarde – le volteó una bofetada y comenzó a llorar, estaba temblorosa – DISCULPATE, DISCULPATE, DISCULPATE AHORA

• ESCUCHATE!... ME ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE ME DISCULPE CON TU AMANTE – dijo furioso el hombre y lanzó tres Energy-has contra los árboles

• Eso ¿eso es cierto? – Trunks se acercó a su madre, ambos reaccionaron, era como si se hubieran olvidado de que estábamos ahí

• Si – contestó llorando Bulma

• Tú… ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE? – mi amigo apretó sus puños en expresión de furia

• Calma – le dije sujetándolo del hombro. Vegeta reaccionó por completo y regresó a su estado normal

• No le hables así a tu madre- dijo Vegeta muy molesto

• Pero…

• Ella tiene sus razones – lo miró profundamente por unos segundos, Trunks se calmó y ambos regresamos al cabello normal. Vegeta miró a Bulma y luego caminó hacia su casa

• Padre – Trunks corrió tras de él y Bulma se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo llorando

• ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – le ayude a levantarse sonriendo

• llévame con tus padres por favor – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, yo asentí y emprendimos el vuelo…

Yo estaba muy desconcertado…

Entré a nuestra enorme sala con varios sillones y un televisor enorme

• Papá – susurré. Mi padre estaba sentado con las manos en la cabeza

• No debimos gritarle a tu madre – dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes

• Mi madre es…

• Tu madre es una buena mujer – contestó en voz alta mirándome con furia

• Pero ella te engaño – dije sentándome confundido

• Se vengó diría yo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que la hice sufrir antes, antes de darme cuenta de lo que valía

• Pero eso fue hace mucho, tú ya eres una buena persona – insistí

• Si, pero no soy normal – le sonreí y él me miró – tu madre no desea tener a un guerrero veterano en casa, ella quiere una vida normal… el esposo empresario que llega de trabajar con su portafolios y un ramo de rosas además de boletos para ir al cine y ver una de esas cursis películas que pasan

• Si están casados es por algo – intenté convencerlo o convencerme

• Tu madre – volteó mirar el televisor – tu madre siempre quiso una boda, entrar vestida de blanco a la iglesia como lo hicieron Milk y Kakarotto pero…yo no soy así, no soy lo que ella quiere de un hombre

• ¿Cómo crees? Si no te quisiera no estarían juntos – dije algo molesto por la negativa de mi padre

• Ella quiere un esposo humano, como Shuji – dijo sin ánimo alguno

• Ese Shuji es un perdedor en un hospital – dije muy molesto

• Lo siento, es que yo tengo la culpa, debería ser el hombre normal que…

Cerró los ojos y llevó su mano derecha al tabique de la nariz, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante en un gesto de dolor, yo llevé mi mano a su hombro

• ¿Estas bien? – él asintió

• Dolor de cabeza, Bra tiene la música muy alto- comentó y eso era verdad. La chica escuchaba grupos de rock pesado a todo volumen mientras pintaba sus cuadros

• Le diré que baje el sonido – comenté levantándome - ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

• Puedes retirarte – contestó mientras miraba el suelo con los codos recargados en sus rodillas

• Si

• No le digas nada a Bra, no le digas de lo de…- se llevó su otra mano a la cabeza

• ¿Seguro estas bien? –

• Si…lo estoy – contestó irritado – no le comentes de Shuji, aunque se que lo sospecha, es una niña muy suspicaz

• Está bien – asentí marchándome por unos segundos y regresé a entregarle unas aspirina, luego me subí con Bra.

Me tumbé en la cama de un cuarto muy lejano al de Bulma. Estaba seguro de que la cabeza iba a explotarme…

Hace unos dos o tres meses si no es que cuatro, que lo único que hacía era ver llorar a Bulma, los dolores comenzaron al mismo tiempo y luego caí en cuenta de que me aparte por no preocuparla… ¿me estaría equivocando? La verdad es que ahora solo podía pensar en sus lagrimas, sus labios, su tez, el olor de su cabello y su piel… me sonreí al saberme extasiado pero el dolor de cabeza comenzó a abarcar todos mis pensamientos.

• ¿Qué rayos? – Me levanté sintiendo un terrible mareo, un mareo que me obligó a sujetarme del buró para no caer. Me mire al espejo notando que me salía sangre de la nariz -¿Qué? – caminé hasta el baño donde me lavé la cara con agua helada

• Yo no hago nada bien – sonreí, todo se volvió borroso, caí de rodillas al suelo y la sangre seguía saliendo – esto… no puede ser bueno- dije mirando la sangre en mi camisa, me levanté como pude y abrí la llave de la regadera, entré vestido

Desde que llegué a la tierra me acoplé a ella…Bulma… ella me ayudó, me dio resguardo en su casa y curó mis heridas tanto físicas como mentales, me escuchó, me besó, me hizo sentir vivo. Si lo pensaba detenidamente ella era la única persona por la que me quede en la tierra muy aparte de Kakarotto ¡claro!

Por ella protegía a la tierra, era su planeta natal, remplacé mi odio hacia Kakarotto por besos y caricias de ella de repente mi deseo de conquistar el universo fue cambiado por conquistar a Bulma. Y cuando lo hice, cuando hice que Bulma me amara por sobre todo, llegaron dos niños, dos hijos de los que me sentía muy orgulloso, aunque no se los mencionara. Yo cambié, cambié tanto que olvide lo que odiaba de Kakarotto, tanto que en reuniones con sus amigos estaba siempre presente, cambié de tal forma que acepté cuidar a los niños mientras Bulma trabajaba en lo que le gustaba.

Y cuando menos lo esperé fui testigo de la primera borrachera de Trunks, los cambios de Look de Bra; presencié las desveladas por estudio de mi hijo y las pasarelas de ropa que mi hija hacía cada vez que iba a comprar. Una noche me vi jugando pokar con Goten, Dende , Obb, Marron, Pares, Bra, Pan y Trunks; me vi consolando a Bra cuando tronó con un novio que con trabajos acepté que tuviera… me convertí en el padre que nunca tuve. Y después ya no exigí que entrenaran, los acepté así como eran, sin ser guerreros… que importaba… ahora éramos una verdadera familia.

Aún extraño las gloriosas batallas, la adrenalina en la incertidumbre de saber si tu enemigo resistió tu mejor ataque, extrañé los gritos de dolor del enemigo y de mis aliados; extrañé los vuelos por el cielo a velocidad y los entrenamientos extenuantes, extrañé el Vegeta orgulloso que alguna vez fui…y me sentí patético de estar con ropa, sangrando bajo la regadera añorando viejos tiempos, viejas glorias. Y mi jaqueca de campeonato aún no se iba…

Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa pero Milk me tranquilizó aunque aquello requirió unas bofetadas

• es un idiota, un verdadero idiota – dije llorando, todas mis amigas me veían preocupadas

• Ahora que hizo ese infeliz saiyan – dijo sin tacto alguno A18, la más ruda de nosotras

• Calma 18 – comentó Goku y Milk volteó casi a golpearlo, él optó por callarse

• Pues…- les conté todo lo sucedido… cuando comenté que Vegeta estuvo apunto de lanzar energy ha a mi cara y comenté el miedo que aquello me dio. Goku se enfadó muchísimo

• ¿No te lastimo?- dijo Goku

Él siempre se preocupaba por mi, era como mi único hermano, nos conocimos desde muy pequeños, ambos habíamos crecido juntos y habíamos vivido muchas cosas. Desde que me casé con Vegeta, él estaba al pendiente de mi, por aquello de que Vegeta tenia un carácter muy explosivo que con el paso del tiempo se fue disipando, ahora era el más calmado de todos.

• ¿Pues no ves que esta bien papá? – comentó Goten

Continué contando y al terminar Goten me miró

• Señora, se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero…- yo le sonreí y les conté sobre Shuji, todos se quedaron impactados

• Pero ya estoy harta, Vegeta sólo piensa en si mismo – dije justificándome con lagrimas en los ojos

• Eso lo dudo – comentó Videl – hoy por la mañana no se veía tan orgulloso

• ¿En la mañana? – aquello me dejo intrigada

• Él se veía algo deprimido – comentó Gohan

• Yo creo que estas aburrida de que todo sea tan monótono con Vegeta, entraron en una terrible rutina – comentó 18 sentándose frente a mi

• Tal vez…

• Yo pienso que le exiges demasiado – comentó Klilyn, 18 volteó a mirarlo

• Le exiges demasiado – defendió Goku

• Yo… – susurré

• Le estas pidiendo que sea un humano al príncipe de los saiyans – comentó Milk sonriéndome

• Pero Goku da su mejor esfuerzo y nunca te ha dejado insatisfecha, Goku se comporta como un humano normal – dije casi defendiéndome

• La diferencia aquí es que Goku fue educado como humano – dijo Klilyn sonriéndome - y Vegeta… Vegeta es el príncipe de los saiyans – repitió

• Un caza recompensas y además asesino- dije recordando molesta todo aquello

• Si, un asesino que ayudo a derrotar a Frezzar, Cell, Majin Boo, el super A17 y los dragones – comentó Goku

• Y que se dejo poseer por babidi y baby – contesté molesta parecía que intentaba echarle tierra a mi marido

• Ese es el problema. Perdón por entrometerme – Pares se acercó a mi – aun después de tantos años de estar juntos todavía no puede aceptar que el señor vegeta no sea detallista o romántico, que no sea humano, aún no lo acepta como es ni ha perdonado los errores pasados

• Así los problemas van a seguir – comentó Videl

• ¿Tú amas a Vegeta? – pregunto Milk

• Yo…no lo se – dije apenada entre lagrimas

• La verdad… es que no será fácil para Vegeta aceptar lo que sucedió, no creo que le sea muy fácil escuchar lo que nosotros escuchamos Bulma… yo creo que estas confundida – dijo Goku sonriéndome –iré a ver a Vegeta

Dicho eso Goku se teletransportó y los demás siguieron regañándome

Llegué a la corporación en fracciones de segundos, justo al cuarto donde estaba vegeta, había muchas, muchas botellas de vino vacías en el suelo, mi amigo estaba sentado en el balcón mirando el anochecer

• Vegeta – susurré y caminé hasta él. Noté un frasco de aspirinas vacías en el suelo

• Ya se los dijo – recibí como respuesta, no volteó a verme

• Si ¿Cómo estas tú? – dije sentándome a su lado notando que estaba todo mojado

•… patético – sonrió empinándose una botella

• ¿Por qué lo dices? – jamás había visto a Vegeta así de ebrio, aunque él a mi si…

• ¡Mírame!... ebrio, fumando – me ofreció un cigarro que rechace – además de todo mojado y hablando con mi rival

• ¿Rival? Si que estás grave amigo- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa

• ¿Cómo esta?

• ¿Quien?

• Tú

• ¿Yo?

• ¡¡No imbécil! ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

• Ah, enojada, triste, confundida ¡yo que se! No entiendo a las mujeres

• Seguro y me negó – comentó divertido

• ¿Te negó?

• Seguro dijo _´" ya no lo amo" _– comentó y le dio otro buen trago a la botella – la conozco como la palma de mi mano – me mostró su mano derecha – llegó al limite, tú y yo lo sabemos

• Deberías comportarte normal- contesté

• ¿Tú te comportas normal Kakarotto? ¿Has olvidado ya tu esencia guerrera?

• No, Milk ya se acostumbró – sonreí recordando a mi linda esposa a la que a pesar de ser gruñona amaba con todas mis fuerzas

• Eso es porque tú eres el esposo ideal, eres el héroe de la historia – sonrió divertido

• ¡Ja! Y tú eres el inteligente de esta historia – me mantuve mirándolo

• Tu mujer te ama como no tienes idea

• ¿Cómo lo sabes?

• Se debe amar demasiado para soportar a un tipo tan lento de pensamiento como tú

• Hey – emitimos una risa ambos, él volteó a mirar el envase vacío en el suelo

• ¿Por qué tomas eso? – pregunté

• tengo jaqueca – se recargó en la pared

• Eso es porque estas enojado con Bulma – él asintió y no dijimos nada más.

No dijimos más porque yo no quería que se sintiera más mal. Se que todo esto parece extraño, el que Vegeta y yo hablemos así; pero nos acostumbramos después de un tiempo de pelear juntos, nos acostumbramos a platicar he insultarnos de vez en cuando.

Aún recuerdo cuando murió mi maestro kame sennin, yo me desaparecí por un buen tiempo después del funeral. Vegeta fue el único que pudo encontrarme, aún puedo recordar aquel día…

• Kakarotto ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a largarte así? – me tomó por la camisa muy molesto

• Déjame solo…

• Tu esposa y tus amigos me han fastidiado todo el maldito mes con que fuera a buscarte y cuando al fin te encuentro ¿me corres? Estoy fastidiado de oír los lloriqueos de tu mujer y tus hijos

• No hables así de ellos – contesté furioso

• Yo hablo de quien quiera como quiera – me empujó, yo me fastidie y me transforme en súper saiyan. Vegeta me imitó

Recuerdo que la batalla se torno emocionante durante un día entero, terminé transformándome en saiyan cuatro y casi lo mato a golpes, sólo cuando note que estaba mal herido me detuve, recuerdo saberme herido y caí al suelo junto a Vegeta, ambos regresamos a nuestro estado normal. Él sacó con esfuerzo de su bolsa las semillas del ermitaño, después de tragar una me dio una a mí.

• ¿Estas mejor? - volteó a mirarme

• Si - contesté apagado

• Idiota - y me dio un golpe en la frente con su palma – me dejo golpear para que me contestes así, levántate inútil, sigamos peleando – él se levantó muy enojado

• ¿Por qué haces esto?

• Tú eres el alma de tus amigos y tu familia, sin ti todos son un remedo de familia feliz en la tierra –contesto dándome la espalda – además estoy hasta la madre de que me fastidien

• Eso no explica nada – escupí y me levanté

•… ashh… Porque Bulma sigue llorando por el viejo maestro y yo… y yo soy un tarado si de hablar se trata – contestó algo apagado – tu sabrías que decirle…

• Ve… geta – susurré y lo tomé por el brazo teletransportandonos a un bar

• ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? – dijo mirando a todas partes

• haciendo lo que cualquier humano normal haría sabiendo que ha perdido a alguien de su familia – dije y me senté en la barra, la mayoría de los presentes estaban ebrios y no hicieron mucho caso de nuestra llegada

• Pero… no somos normales

• finjamos…finjamos que somos los clásicos amigos desempleados que cortaron con su novia, y que además de todo no salvamos al mundo pero siempre soñamos con eso – dije con lagrimas en los ojos

• ¿Estas loco?… - se volteó y vio al cantinero- déme dos botellas de lo mas fuerte que tenga – dijo Vegeta y el cantinero nos las dio. Vegeta pagó con su tarjeta de crédito

• Gracias Vegeta

• Pero me debes una…idiota – me entregó la botella que me empiné

Después desperté en mi casa, en mi cama… mis hijos y mi esposa me miraban tranquilamente y yo les sonreí. De ese día en adelante Vegeta y yo nos volvimos mas unidos, salíamos a entrenar al bosque, hacíamos competencias de vuelo, él me contaba de todos los planetas que pudo ver y yo le conté de todos los pueblos que conocí de la tierra… quien diría que las dos personas más contrarias de la tierra, los dos rivales eternos terminarían siendo amigos.

Nuestra relación se hizo tan estrecha que me vi contándole un día lo insatisfecha que quedaba Milk por que no hacia nada en la casa; terminé contándole de la depresión que tuvo mi esposa cuando su padre murió y también me apoyo cuando Mr Satán murió. Siempre me escuchaba atento y siempre me regañaba por ser tosco con Milk. Me decía _"idiota" "retrasado" "imbecil" _pero siempre estuvo ahí.

Cuando menos lo note Vegeta ya estaba durmiendo, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo recosté en la cama, luego salí volando rumbo a casa.

La mañana siguiente me levanté con esfuerzos, me bañé y salí volando, más bien huyendo antes de que mi familia regresara. Volé por mucho tiempo, volé por toda la capital cuando me vino una punzada a la cabeza, esta vez fue tan fuerte que caí grotescamente al pavimento.

• Maldición – golpeé el suelo agujerándolo y caminé varios metros hasta que un taxi me alcanzó, me subí sin decir nada

• ¿A dónde lo llevo? – me preguntó amablemente

• A la corpora…- me callé, volteé a ver la ventana mientras avanzábamos, el señor me ofreció un pañuelo

• ¿he? – dejé de mirar a la ventana y volteé a mirarlo a él

• Esta sangrando – me dijo con un tono preocupado, apenas si lo escuché, todo me estaba dando vueltas, sostuve el pañuelo tembloroso y lo llevé a mi nariz

• Lleveme a Star Satan – dije y me sujeté del asiento hasta que todo se desvaneció…

Desperté lentamente en una cama de hospital, traía puesta una bata y podía escuchar el marcapasos que se conectaba a mi muñeca izquierda, volteé a todos lados hasta toparme con la mirada de Pares, la esposa de Goten.

• ¿Que pasó? – sentí una punzada en la cabeza

• Se desvaneció en un taxi – contestó

• Rayos – susurré

• Según los análisis, bebió mucho y además se trago muchas aspirinas – dijo muy seriamente

• Eso no te incumbe- contesté molesto, más por vergüenza que nada

• mandé a hacerle algunos estudios – me entregó un pañuelo blanco al ver que manché las sabanas

• Esto no esta bien – comentó molesta - ¿hace cuanto le sale sangre?

• Hace dos o tres días ¿eso importa? – entrecerré mi ojo derecho al sentir que me dolía la cabeza

• ¿Hace cuanto le duele? – preguntó la joven

• tres o cuatro meses – la chica me miró preocupada

• tendremos los resultados del análisis en una hora –

• Gracias – dije amablemente y miré el marca pasos

• ¿Llamo a su esposa?- Pares caminó hacia la puerta

• No comentes esto con nadie – le advertí y le lancé una de esas miradas que asustan

• Ah…si...si pero yo no me encargare de su caso, lo hará un amigo, un especialista

• No le digas nada a tu familia – dije. Ella asintió y salió casi huyendo

La espera fue larga, casi al final del día llego el doctor, era un joven de la edad de Trunks con barba y cabello pelirrojo, portaba una bata blanca y unos lentes, al entrar me miró muy preocupado

• ¿Por que no vino antes? – dijo molesto revisando sus papeles

• Eso no importa – comenté

• debió venir antes – repitió reprochándome. Yo me voltee, él sacó unas radiografías que me entregó – mire esto

• Lo veo – me señaló una parte del cráneo cubierta por una manca negra

• tuvo una hemorragia cerebral grave

• ¿Y? – contesté fríamente de manera arrogante

• ¿Y? ¿Y? usted tiene una enfermedad grave – dijo fastidiado, yo suelo sacar de sus casillas a la gente

• ¿Qué tan grave es? – dije, el dolor estaba regresando

• debió venir antes –repitió como por tercera vez

• No hubiera podido hacer nada – conteste, el asintió pues sabia que yo tenia la razón

• No podemos hacer nada – dijo él agachando la mirada, a mi ni me inmuto, ya me lo esperaba, lo esperaba desde que vi la sangre fluir – usted sufre de una enfermedad llamada Leucemia… produce muchas células inmaduras llamadas "blastos" que impiden la función de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre… esto provoca un tipo de "cáncer en la sangre". Un alto numero de Blastos provoca hemorragias severas como la que tiene…

• ¿Cuánto tiempo? - pregunté grotescamente, él doctor volteo a mirarme algo sorprendido

• Unos 4 meses si se queda aquí

• ¡ja! Yo me largo – me arranqué el marca pasos y me levanté

• No sobrevivía ni un mes si se va- contestó molesto por mi actitud

• ¿Cuándo tiempo cree que he estado así?

• No más de dos años

• Hace mucho tiempo… seguramente desde que llegué a este estúpido planeta – dije furioso, el hombre pensó que talvez estaba desvariando

• Eso es imposible – dijo sorprendido – un humano promedio no vive mucho teniendo una enfermedad así

No conteste, de hecho me cambié y estuve a punto de irme cuando el doctor se acercó a mi, me entregó una caja de pastillas

• ¿Y esto? – volteé a mirarlo

• Esto calmara el dolor pero debo advertir que es muy fuerte, puede que lo deje inconsciente

• un mes – sonreí irónicamente

• Lo lamento señor – yo le agradecí las atenciones y salí caminando del hospital como la gente normal y decente… y entonces comenzó a llover

• tengo un mes… un mes para arreglar mi vida – sonreí

Mientras caminaba no pude evitar llorar de dolor, de tristeza, al final Bulma tuvo la razón…solo sabia hacer todo mal….

**En el próximo capitulo**

Eres un idiota, tan sólo huyes de todo esto- dijo Bulma furiosa

¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿que me quedara a mirar como te revuelcas con otro? – me volteó una bofetada

muérete – y se perdió también por los pasillos

estoy en proceso – susurré

Me arrodillé frente al tocador y comencé a llorar amargamente; ¡¡no! ¡No iba a rogarle, aunque muriera de dolor jamás le rogaría, no le pediría que volviéramos a intentarlo, que volviera a amarme como lo hizo la primera vez, no iba a rebajarme.

como toda una reina de los saiyans – susurré recordando aquellas palabras que solía decirme cuando le parecía con más carácter que nunca.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me recosté boca abajo estrechando la almohada, como cuando tenía 15 años y Yamcha me hacia desprecios, llore como cuando tenia 26 y Vegeta me hacia desprecios… ahora lloraba de nuevo, así me quede, esperando a un esposo que nunca llego a dormir.

¿Qué te pasa? – susurró A18 y me colocó un trapo en la nariz – estas herido… ¿alguien te ataco? – su voz llena de gravedad, su palma tocando mi frente – tienes fiebre

¿en estos tiempos de paz? – contesté irónicamente

entonces porque…

yo…- agaché la mirada, esta vez no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas – estoy muriendo- susurré, ella dejo caer el pañuelo ensangrentado.

Él… él esta muriendo – casi me grita y llevó sus manos a los ojos limpiando las pocas lagrimas que salieron, luego se calmó

Eso es muy grave… ¿Quién es? – y me levanté a abrazarla

Hay Klilyn no lo imaginas –

No

Vegeta – y la sangre comenzó a helárseme, siempre creí que yo me iría primero, yo que tantas veces he muerto.

¿Bulma lo sabe?

No… somos los primeros en saberlo – contestó

No lo sabe Trunks – preguntó Marron que estaba aterrorizada tras de nosotros

Marron – susurramos al mismo tiempo

¿y que tienes planeado?

Hacerte el amor toda la noche – contestó acariciando mi rostro

Eso es después de la boda

Ya tenemos dos hijos… que más da una vez más antes de la boda

Pero…sabes lo que significa esto

Si – susurró y nos miramos a los ojos – serás la reina oficial de los saiyans, la ultima de ellas, serás mía por leyes terráqueas… y lo mejor de todo…

Que es lo mejor de todo

Que seré enteramente tuyo… por vías legales

Mío siempre has sido ¿verdad?

Siempre…

Te amo…

**_Capitulo 2: "Cambiando por ti"_**

**_Lein: Uff...como verán esto es súper depresivo pero me encanta escribir tragedias griegas, así que he llevado a los personajes de Dragon Ball al extremo, espero les agrade este fic que aún tiene muchas cosas que mostrar._**

_**En cuanto a la enfermedad que sufre Vegeta, la verdad es que no se si un saiyan tendría el físico de un humano… en cuanto a funcionamiento y órganos pero me he inventado esta situación y espero que nos les moleste… además yo se que es una situación grave y difícil además de triste… así que si están deprimidos haaa no lean este fic… es triste. **_

_**Gracias por su comprensión…. Por favor dejen Reviwes**_


	2. Cambiando por ti

**Capitulo 2: "Cambiando por ti"**

_**¿Que se puede hacer cuando sabes que la cuenta regresiva comenzó? **_

_**Esta necedad mía de hacerlo todo tan solo… ahora la soledad me pesa, ahora quisiera gritar que tengo este vacío interior, este dolor en el alma… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentir esta tristeza que cala los huesos? ¿Por qué sentir esta tristeza que ahoga en mi garganta? ¿Qué diferencia existe entre mi asesinato prematuro y esta muerte lenta? ¿Qué hay de diferente entre esto y mi suicidio?... tal vez nada, tal vez todo… tal vez el hecho de que moriré sin causa alguna… moriré sin ser un guerrero…**_

Llegué a mi casa con los ojos algo rojos de tanto llorar, con toda la vida que tal vez tenia, más hundida y perdida que nunca. Caminé hasta la puerta y abrí con las llaves, entré. En la sala estaban Trunks y Bra sentados con Bulma, me miraron con desconcierto, yo me encontraba todo mojado y desaliñado

papá – susurró Bra y caminó hasta mi abrazándome, yo le acaricié el cabello y Trunks corrió a traer una toalla

son horas muy altas para llegar ¿no crees? - comentó Bulma más tranquila, le dirigí una mirada insegura. Le miré con sus cabellos azules en el rostro que remarcaban su tez blanca; miré sus ojos azules celestes que se me antojaban un cielo divino, empañados y un tanto irritados, me lastimó saber que había llorado por mí, de nuevo.

Perdona - susurré y agaché la mirada, ambas me miraron casi sorprendidas, raras veces pedía disculpas

Debes sentirte muy mal como para disculparte- contestó Bulma y se acercó. Trunks me entregó una toalla y ropa seca, tomó de la mano a Bra y ambos se perdieron por los corredores de la casa.

Yo…estoy algo agotado- susurré y me senté en el sillón recargándome, cerré los ojos

Te ves algo pálido – se sentó a mi lado, me quite la playera mojada, le miré y me levanté de golpe

¿Qué pasa?

Moje el sillón – contesté y ella sonrió

No creo que eso sea malo – contestó y volví a mi lugar

Yo… no quiero hablar de esto

¿Qué? – me clavó una mirada a punto de llorar

Tienes tus razones – evadí su mirada - Si lo que deseas es quedarte con el tipejo ese, adelante, yo no haré nada

¿no harás nada?

No, de hecho… vine aquí a despedirme

¿QUE? – se levantó de golpe llevándose las manos a la boca

vine a… – cerré los ojos aguantando la lagrimas, no quería verla llorar... pero tampoco quería que sufriera más por mi causa – a despedirme de mis hijos y darte las gracias

las gracias – susurró y escuché como volvía a su lugar intentando calmarse

gracias, gracias por todo lo que me diste durante tantos años - le tomé de las manos y le miré a los ojos – me has dado tanto que me quedo en deuda pero… no puedo ofrecerte nada

es absurdo – sonrió sarcásticamente

¿Qué es absurdo?

¿A dónde iras? ¿Qué harás de tu vida si jamás has sido nada? - palabras hirientes, las merezco – ¿Dónde vivirás si desde que llegaste te has aferrado a mi? ¿Qué sabes hacer? ¿acaso piensas fingirte humano?

No – contesté y acaricié su rostro – me voy… lejos

Ya veremos como te va

… me iré del planeta – enmudeció al tiempo que sus delicadas manos estrujaban con fiereza la falda, en el regazo

¿con que naves? Yo no te daré nada – me dijo agachando la mirada que de triste se torno iracunda

no importa… soy casi un dios en este mundo de terrícolas ¿no?

Eres un arrogante – se levantó furiosa

¿No es eso lo que tu misma me has gritado cuando estas molesta? – como estaba deseando que me odiara, así cuando muera ella sería feliz, y yo daría la vida por una de sus sonrisas.

Eres un idiota, tan sólo huyes de todo esto

¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿que me quedara a mirar como te revuelcas con otro? – me volteó una bofetada

muérete – y se perdió también por los pasillos

estoy en proceso – susurré

Entró con pasos lentos que me parecieron pesados, como llenos de cansancio, de la pesadez de toda una vida, y de repente me pareció pálido y un tanto ojeroso. Aun así nos miró con una sonrisa de aquellas que rara vez se ven. Trunks volteó a mirarme mientras nuestro padre se recostaba junto a mí en la cama.

Mi hermano estaba sentado frente a la cama en una silla, suspiró y lo miró con seriedad.

¿Qué harás? – mire a mi padre que fijando su vista en la lejanía contestó- quiero… que cuiden mucho a su madre y la entiendan

¡¡no te vallas! – le estreché rápidamente recargando mi cabeza en su pecho que respiraba lento.

Ella los necesitara mucho, ahora que ya no este aquí – me acarició el cabello y Trunks se recostó junto a nosotros

¿Por qué huyes padre? ¿Por qué nos dejas?

Shhhh – contestó y se sentó, ambos nos recargamos junto a él como si de unos pequeños se tratara – yo jamás voy a dejarlos, siempre estaré al pendiente… son mis hijos

Ya no será igual, ya no nos gritaras, ni me correrás a los novios, no jugaras pokar por la noches…. No te vallas, yo te necesito – comencé a llorar amargamente, después de todo era mi padre, tan sólo sabía quererlo y no concebía una vida sin él

Ya le has dicho a mi madre – preguntó Trunks con la voz resquebrajada, se diría que ahogada.

Es necesario, han pasado muchas cosas y si seguimos juntos, tan solo podremos lastimarnos y lastimarlos, y eso es lo que menos deseo – contestó apagadamente, todos sabíamos que le costaba bastante decir cuanto sentía y quería

Entonces… estas decidido ya – contestó Trunks dándole una palmada en la espalda, una sonrisa tranquila – siempre tendrás mi apoyo

Lo sé – contestó con otra sonrisa al tiempo que me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello, las cosas habían cambiado, mi padre ya no era el mismo hombre orgulloso y caprichoso, ahora… era casi un humano.

Papá – susurré mientras me limpiaba las mejillas con su pulgar, clavó su mirada en la mía

Siempre estaré aquí – susurró, me dio un beso en la frente y luego salio del cuarto sin más que decir

Yo… no quiero

Ni yo pero… no tenemos ni voz ni voto en esto, si mis padres ya no desean dañarse – contestó y me abrazó – no te quedaras sola, yo también estaré aquí para ti

Gracias – estreché a mi hermano con todas mis fuerzas mientras vertía mis lágrimas en su chaqueta de cuero negra y él me susurraba historias de guerras pasadas, de tiempos benditos en los que mi padre pareciera no estar en sus cabales…

Entré en mi cuarto, me recargué en el tocador mirando las figuras de porcelana; luego mire el espejo y la figura de una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo tono, cabello corto, un poco encanecido por el pasar de los años, algunas arrugas… jamás me había sentido más fea que en ese momento. En ese instante fue en el que los años me cayeron como balde de agua helada que cala los huesos, envejezco sola, crezco sola.

Mi esposo, aquel que se iba, seguía tan guapo como lo conocí; fornido, de mediana estatura, cabello corto ahora, de ojos negros cautivadores, algunas arrugas que en vez de hacerle parecer viejo armonizaron un rostro maduro y varonil, cada día que pasaba lo miraba más hermoso, será tal vez por que hace tiempo que no estamos juntos.

Tomé una de aquellas figuras de porcelana, cerré los ojos y vino a mi mente el sonido de una bañera; las gotas de agua que caían despacio sobre su piel desnuda, recordando el olor que desprendía su cabello largo mojándose mismo que caía sobre la cintura; músculos bien formados y el rostro resplandeciente. Tomé con fuerza la figurilla y la lancé contra el espejo, al tiempo que los vidrios caían yo recordé su rostro fruncido y su voz sonora maldiciéndome por hacerle vestir con camisa rosa y pantalones de panna cafés… ahí tal vez me enamore de él, ahí cuando se veía más hermoso que nunca… tal vez me enamore por que tenia carácter duro, como el mío.

Me arrodillé frente al tocador y comencé a llorar amargamente; ¡¡no! ¡No iba a rogarle, aunque muriera de dolor jamás le rogaría, no le pediría que volviéramos a intentarlo, que volviera a amarme como lo hizo la primera vez, no iba a rebajarme.

como toda una reina de los saiyans – susurré recordando aquellas palabras que solía decirme cuando le parecía con más carácter que nunca.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me recosté boca abajo estrechando la almohada, como cuando tenía 15 años y Yamcha me hacia desprecios, llore como cuando tenia 26 y Vegeta me hacia desprecios… ahora lloraba de nuevo, así me quede, esperando a un esposo que nunca llego a dormir.

Vagué de un lado a otro, recorrí todos los lugares que gracias a Bulma había visto, todos esos lugares a los que me llevaba antes de que naciera Bra. Si lo pensaba bien, me pareciera que aquella fue la época más feliz de nuestra vida, todo en calma, Trunks estudiando, Bulma mejor que nunca en la Capsule Corp, y yo… yo al menos tenía un hogar.

Me senté en el suelo, recargándome en el árbol en el que plasmados nuestras iniciales, en el que nos juramos una eternidad, en el que le prometí jamás dejarla… "mentiroso", me susurraba al tiempo que los primeros rayos de luz tocaron las copas de los árboles. Me levanté y seguí vagando por la carretera que llevaba lejos de la ciudad, estaba casi vacía a aquellas horas. Comencé a recordar los días en que llevaba volando a Bulma de un lugar a otro, los días en los que se le ocurrió la loca idea de aprender a volar, las horas fallidas practicando, riendo… amándonos.

Una presión en el pecho, un instante en el que la vida pasa por tus ojos; la respiración entre cortada, los pasos pesados, la vista nublada, las manos temblorosas y un dolor de cabeza capaz de hacerte hincar en el suelo y morder polvo; como si el mejor de tus enemigos te hubiese golpeado en el estomago con tal fuerza que deseas vomitar, justo así me encontraba, mordiendo el polvo.

¡¡Vegeta! – una dulce voz femenina - ¿Qué te pasa? – le miré los ojos azul celeste, el cabello rubio, corto, delgada, el tiempo no pasaba para ella, la recordé tan hermosa y feroz como la conocí. Sonreí levemente, no intenté levantarme, sabia que no podía

¿Qué haces aquí? – le susurré, cerré los ojos llevando mi temblorosa mano a la cabeza, miré a mi alrededor recordando ese paraje – ya estuvimos aquí – susurré

¿de que hablas? Voy para la capital a comprar la despensa, pasaba volando cuando te vi

estuvimos aquí, una vez… te… - me senté – te recuerdo golpeándome de forma humillante, recuerdo que esquivábamos autos – susurré y me pareciera ver aquella escena

¿fue aquí? - contestó y se sentó a mi lado, imagino que tenia cara de desahuciado porque le miré preocupada – hace tanto tiempo

jamás pensé que una androide iba a patearme de esa forma

jamás pensé casarme con un humano – contestó – y menos hablar con el príncipe de los saiyans en una carretera.

La vida…- sobrevino un dolor aun peor, mi voz se entrecorto – da muchas vueltas

¿Qué te pasa? – susurró y me colocó un trapo en la nariz – estas herido… ¿alguien te ataco? – su voz llena de gravedad, su palma tocando mi frente – tienes fiebre

¿en estos tiempos de paz? – contesté irónicamente

entonces porque…

yo…- agaché la mirada, esta vez no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas – estoy muriendo- susurré, ella dejo caer el pañuelo ensangrentado. Un camión se detuvo frente a nosotros, asomo el rostro un hombre

¿están bien? ¿desean que los lleve?

No gracias, estamos bien – contestó amablemente 18 mientras llevaba su mano a la mía que estaba sujetando el pañuelo

¿Seguros?

Bien seguros – contestó ella y el camión se fue – Vegeta, esto es grave… ¿ya se lo has dicho a Bulma?

…

debí suponerlo – contestó – no deberías ocultarle ese tipo de cosas a tu mujer, en vano tantos años de estar juntos

no quiero hacerla sufrir

típica respuesta de los hombres cobardes – frunció el ceño y miró la montaña que estaba en frente – no subestimes la fuerza de las mujeres, no somos frágiles ni de porcelana

eso lo creo de ti – contesté sonriéndole. La sangre había parado

me refiero a que Bulma es capaz de aguantar una noticia así y muchas otras cosas. Tenle fe a tu mujer, regresa con ella, dile la verdad

solo quiero… que se olvide que existo, esta mejor con Shuji

¿Quién es ese?

El tipo con el que me engaño

Así se llama – susurró – si quieres puedo matarlo, será rápido, pero tendrás que pagarme por eso y no cobro barato, si Satan viviera te lo diría el mismo.

Ja… eso podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero…si Bulma es feliz junto a él.

Bulma es feliz junto a ti – contestó y le miré fijamente, algo en mi corazón salto - ¿como lo sabes?

Es obvio Vegeta, esta con Shuji por despecho, porque tú lo permitiste, porque no piensas hacer nada para evitarlo… te esta provocando

De todos modos, preferible que se quede con su aventurilla a que… me vea morir – me estrechó la mano con fuerza.

No le niegues el derecho a pasar los últimos días junto a ti, no le niegues el derecho de disfrutarte en compensación de tantos años… no te niegues el derecho de ser feliz al final…

Caminé lento por los pasillos blancos de aquel hospital de urgencias, miré a mí alrededor, gente enferma, adolorida, niños jugando; doblé a la izquierda y entré al cuarto número 27, del segundo piso. Caminé casi sin hacer ruido hasta la cama; ahí estaba él, un hombre maduro, asociado a la Capsule Corp, su padre trabajo en variadas ocasiones junto al mío, nos conocimos desde pequeños y nos odiamos por mucho tiempo. Siempre creí que terminara con él; así fue una noche después de cerrar un trato afortunado, después de unas cuantas copas terminamos en la cama, un día en el que mi esposo prefirió irse a entrenar a su estúpida nave cuando yo intenté seducirlo. Estuve esa noche por despecho a su lado, estaba aquí, ahora por despecho a su lado.

Bulma – susurró con una sonrisa, había salido de su estado de gravedad – tu esposo es una fiera

tiene un gran carácter – contesté y me senté mirándole los tiernos ojos

¿Qué te pasa? – él parecía saber más como me sentía que mi esposo, ¡¡maldición esta insistencia por compararlos!

Se fue – contesté con un nudo en la garganta

¿Quién?

Vegeta se fue de mi casa, cuando desperté por la mañana no estaba en la cama… ni siquiera durmió en el cuarto como siempre – y me sorprendí llorando nuevamente, estaba teniendo la certeza de que jamás volvería a sentir su calidez junto a mi cuerpo, en esa cama matrimonial en la que dormimos juntos por muchos años.

No llores – susurró e – todavía recuerdo cuando lloraste de esa forma

¿Qué? – le clavé una mirada

si, cuando ese al Yamcha se fue…

…

y regreso suplicándote cuando yo te amaba más que nunca… jamás hiciste caso de alguno

¿me ambas?

Te amo – susurró y sonrió, sujetó con fuerza mi mano con una mueca de dolor

Shuji – susurré limpiándome las lagrimas

Pero él… Vegeta se fue una y otra vez, siempre regresaba a corregirte, a explicarte cosas, siempre regresaba cuando yo te amaba más que nunca y tú siempre le recibías con una media sonrisa y un "estúpido" en tus labios…luego un beso

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Porque los he mirado… recuerdo cuando tenías aquel proyecto para diseñar mejores naves… él llegó y te señaló algunos puntos del plano, escribió unas breves palabras en él y luego salió de nuevo con su hija de compras. Ahí supe que le amabas mucho, a mi jamás me dejaste tocar un proyecto

Yo… él

Shh, no tienes porque explicarme nada, él es el hombre al que decidiste hacer el padre de tus hijos y aunque le envidio también le admiro, se necesita un hombre de carácter para tener a una esplendida mujer como tú

Yo, gracias – y de nuevo lloré, el secó mis lagrimas

Vuelve con él, yo se que va en contra de tu orgullo pero no puedes dejar que por un orgullo estúpido, el hombre de tu vida se te vaya de esa forma… ¿lo amas no?

Más que nunca – contesté y me impresioné de la rápida respuesta

No hay mas que decir

Perdóname Shuji, no debí

¿Jugar conmigo? ¡¡Que va! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra en estos días – contestó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – anda ve, yo estaré bien.

Una sonrisa calida, un corto beso en la boca, mis pasos rápidos fuera del hospital; la calle sola, vacía, oscura y mi corazón latiendo deprisa, como si fuera a declararle mi amor por primera vez.

Unos pasos tras de mi, un jalón grotesco y un hombre con una daga apuntando a mi garganta, otro hombre explorando mi bolsa y uno mas subiendo las manos de forma asquerosa por mis muslos. Me detuve, no grité ni forcejé, el filo de la daga me tenía pasmada, un brillo sin duda bello para ser lo ultimo que veré.

Cerré los ojos…

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – decía uno, después se escucho un golpe tremendo, el hombre gritando

no, aléjate – un golpe más, esta vez se escucharon los botes de basura caer luego de un grito desgarrador. El hombre tras de mi castañeaba los dientes al tiempo que me aferraba a la oscuridad de mis ojos.

¿Por qué? – musito apenas el hombre – ¡¡aléjate! O la mato – y me estrechó con fuerza, sentí la daga sobre mi cuello más cerca, la respiración se me fue de tajo y comencé a temblar al compás del hombre – NO

Un grito, la daga volando y clavándose en la pared. Yo estaba parada, temblando… sentí las calidas manos de mi salvador tocar las mías, luego me estrechó con fuerza y susurro:

todo está bien ahora – y no pude evitar estrecharle entre mis brazos y volver a llorar – calma…

todo esta bien ahora – susurré y besé su mejilla sin abrir los ojos, aquello me parecía un sueño

estoy aquí

no te vallas a ningún lado…

no me iré… no ahora – contestó y nos separamos

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, divise enseguida su tez apiñonada, sus cautivadores ojos negros, sus facciones que por un instante me parecieron envejecidas, su cabello negro, corto, su sonrisa. Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar… caminar a casa, juntos.

Un día, dos, tres… ella sigue aferrada, cariñosa, se diría que dócil, me amaba mas que nunca. Un día, dos tres… yo seguía cerca físicamente, cariñoso; pero distante en pensamiento, cada día mas frágil… cada día era peor.

Le miraba… era lunes, tenía junta en la Corporación (Asuntos legales respecto a la sucesión de Trunks al poder) su ropa interior de encaje negro, el escote de su vestido negro, largo de tela de charol. Sus medias, color piel, que subía mientras recargaba el pie en la cama, sus manos recorrían sus firmes muslos a pesar de los años. Sus sandalias elegantes abiertas de correas firmes; su cabello acomodado por pasadores de metal un tanto luminosos que sujetaban a los lados su cabello afinándole perfectamente el rostro; le miré espolvoreándose el rostro para ocultar las arrugas que le habían dado un aspecto de madures hermoso; el labial rojo recorrió los labios que unas horas atrás había besado; sombras grises en los párpados que resaltan sus ojos de zafiro azul.

Le miraba en secreto, pareciera que no se daba cuenta de mis ojos…

me subes el cierre – dijo sonriendo y colocando su espalda

mejor te bajo el vestido – contesté y ella me dio una leve palmada en el pecho sonriendo – bueno, no es obligatorio – subí el cierre recorriendo con mis dedos su piel

mantente de ese animo querido, no tardo – me guiñó como cuando éramos más jóvenes

uff… me cuesta trabajo – ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la boca, lento. La miré cuando se fue y me recosté comenzando a mirar el techo.

Desde que había fallecido el maestro Roshi nos mudamos nuevamente a Kame House a petición de él, ahora pasábamos las tardes escuchando el mar en el rincón más lejano de la civilización, pero tranquilo, simplemente hermoso. He de aceptar que a mi mujer y a mi hija les fastidiaba de repente vivir lejos de las tiendas de ropa y los cines pero… desde niño había vivido ahí. Aquella vieja casa era un lugar de recuerdos interminables, los entrenamientos junto a mi mejor amigo, el día que Raditz se llevo a Gohan, el día que Garlic nos atacó, el día que casi beso a Marron, luego mi noviazgo con 18, el nacimiento de Marron… era el lugar en el que prácticamente me crié.

Comíamos tranquilamente un estofado, mi esposa parecía distraída desde hace ya varias semanas.

¿te sucede algo cariño?

He – volteó a mirarme

¿no te gusto la sopa?

Ah… no, es decir si, me gusto mucho – sonrió levemente al tiempo que jugueteaba con la cuchara.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada – contestó y miró nuevamente la venta

Te conozco 18, no en balde hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos- ella volteó a mirarme, ahora tenía los ojos algo irritados, estaba a punto de llorar

Dime… ¿recordaste a 17?

No es eso – susurró – hoy no es eso

Entonces dime – sujeté su mano con fuerza, ella clavo una mirada que no había visto en muchos años, desde la muerte de su gemelo.

Un amigo… él más orgulloso de todos… le miré no hace más de dos semanas abatido, se diría que pálido y estaba tan triste

El más orgulloso – susurré pasando lista de todos nuestros amigos

Él… él esta muriendo – casi me grita y llevó sus manos a los ojos limpiando las pocas lagrimas que salieron, luego se calmó

Eso es muy grave… ¿Quién es? – y me levanté a abrazarla

Hay Klilyn no lo imaginas –

No

Vegeta – y la sangre comenzó a helárseme, siempre creí que yo me iría primero, yo que tantas veces he muerto.

¿Bulma lo sabe?

No… somos los primeros en saberlo – contestó

No lo sabe Trunks – preguntó Marron que estaba aterrorizada tras de nosotros

Marron – susurramos al mismo tiempo

Estará inconsolable - susurró y derramó varias lagrimas- eso no puede ser cierto

Escucha – 18 la sujetó por los Brazos – promete que no dirás nada

Pero

Nada… Vegeta confió en mi, no podemos defraudarlo. Son sus asuntos y él debe llevarlos acabo

Pero

Por favor

Lo prometo – agachó la mirada y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, ella volteó a mirarme

Es increíble… no se que decir…

Lo había decidido, lo decidí hoy que mire el amanecer por sobre las cortinas junto a la mujer que amaba, llené mi pecho de su olor, mis labios de sus besos, mi piel de sus caricias y… lo decidí, la iba a hacer feliz hasta que el tiempo y las fuerzas me alcanzaran.

Me levanté en cuanto mi mujer desapareció; corrí hasta la nave de entrenamiento y levanté una losa del suelo, ahí dentro, estaba oculta una vieja bolsa de cuero negro. La tomé entre mis manos mientras cerraba los ojos, de nuevo la jaqueca (no hice el menor caso), me aferré a mis recuerdos.

Abrí la bolsita sacando un medallón con un elipse metálico en el centro, adornado a su alrededor de metal azul acuoso en el que estaba forjado una estrella, metal que solo podía ser conseguido en mi planeta natal; se diría que era el ultimo pedazo de mi planeta, el ultimo tesoro saiyan, símbolo de la realeza. Me aferre entonces al recuerdo de mi padre, su olor, su voz, su imponencia, su poder y todas aquellas lecciones de dureza y frialdad que adopté.

Después de mirar con fervor el medallón lo dejé a un lado y saqué de la bolsa un anillo, forjado perfectamente en un metal negro con incrustaciones de _Malateina, _piedras preciosa en el planeta Vegeta, que formaba cinco hermosas estrellas, símbolo de toda mi generación, la ultima había sido incrustada cuando nací. Este anillo era el único recuerdo que tenia de mi madre, esto y un viejo recuerdo de su sombra y su canto angelical; mi padre jamás me habló de ella, pero estoy seguro de que fue una mujer excepcional para haberse casado con alguien como mi padre.

Recuerdo, la última vez que lo vi, me entregó el anillo diciendo: **_este es el anillo que le di a tu madre, lo traía el día que murió, antes fue de tu abuela, y así por cuatro generaciones. Tú serás el quinto, el quinto rey de nuestra familia…haz que lo porte una saiyan que lo valga. _**Me pregunto que diría mi padre si supiera que este anillo se quedaría en manos de una humana… no importa.

Jamás supe de que murió mi madre, ni como era, ni si me quería, si se que tuve una fue por que él lo menciono esa única vez… crecí en una familia muy disfuncional, los sirvientes me cuidaban mas por miedo que por gusto y la única persona que parecía apreciarme murió en mis orgullosas manos después de una humillante derrota frente a Kakarotto, a veces me detengo a pensar si Nappa se merecía eso… de todos modos en aquel tiempo no sabía de más cariño que el que me tenia a mi mismo…y este anillo era lo único bueno que había heredado de mi padre.

Llegué tarde junto con Trunks, habíamos hablando placidamente de mi relación con su padre, de los nuevos planes, de las cosas lindas que él había hecho hasta ahora, me parecía tan cambiado, aun así, aunque estuviera cariñoso y hasta detallista… sentía algo de desconfianza ¿Por qué ese cambio radical? ¿Por qué de repente esa aferrasión al amor?

madre, deberías dejar de preguntarte el porque y disfrutarlo – me contestó Trunks, él tenia razón, había veces en la vida que jamás encontraría la respuesta… debería estar feliz con el cambio.

En cuanto llegamos Bra nos saludo efusivamente, tomó a Trunks de las manos sonriéndole

acompáñame

¿A dónde?

Anda

No gracias, estoy muy cansado – se tiró al sillón, Bra se aferró a su mano

ACOMPAÑAME – dijo con fuerza y autoridad, clavó una mirada fiera como las de su padre

¿para que?

Vamos a jugar pokar en casa de Goten

¿en su departamento?

No, vamos a casa de Son Goku - contestó

Yo voy – dije levantándome y acomodando mi cabello

No – contestó tajante Bra

Huy que genio – le dije sonriéndole

¿se van sin mí? – Vegeta bajo, estaba recién bañado, descalzo y traía tan solo un pans

sin ti a ningún lado – contesté y lo abracé, él me acarició el cabello

nos vamos – contestó Trunks y tomó a Bra de la mano, caminaron hacia la puerta

groseros no van a esperar a su padre – dije algo molesta

no – contestaron al unísono, Vegeta me abrazó dándome un beso en la mejilla

deja que los mocosos se vallan, retomemos nuestro asunto de la mañana

huy… pues que se vallan- contesté melosamente. Los chicos se esfumaron.

Me levantó entre sus Brazos sonriendo y me subió al cuarto, yo me aferraba a su cuello

hueles a rosas – susurré mientras respiraba el aroma de su cuello

no soy yo, preciosa – contestó y empujó la puerta del cuarto bajándome.

Me quede sin palabras al mirarlo, el suelo estaba regado de pétalos blancos, tan solo había un camino cuidadosamente trazado hacia la cama; todo estaba iluminado por velas aromáticas que desprendían un olor a rosas, pétalos rojos en la cama; una música de fondo, la sonata _Moonlight_ en piano, mi favorita.

Vegeta

estaba de ocioso en la tarde – contestó

como supiste de la sonata

no creas que en tantos años no me había fijado

hay amor – le estreché entre mis Brazos dándole un largo beso, me separó grotescamente

Bulma… esto no es lo mío… estoy siendo tan anti yo

Pues… a mi... me agrada pero tienes razón – desvié la mirada nuevamente al cuarto – no deberías tratar de cambiar- volteé a mirarlo de nuevo pero ya no estaba- Vegeta

Bulma – susurró, estaba hincado en el suelo

¿Qué haces ahí?

Maldición… esto es…puff – cerró los ojos, estaba nervioso – Bulma

Si

Yo este… bueno Bulma

No repitas tanto mi nombre, lo vas a gastar – me sonrió

Agghh que malo soy con las palabras… bueno tu entenderás – saco una pequeña cajita negra, entrecorte la respiración, mis pernas temblaron, abrí la caja con esmero

Por Hemadaio – susurré al mirar el anillo negro con cinco estrellas rojas de un material que jamás había visto, brillaban más que las velas - ¿y esto?

Era de mi madre… - le miré apunto de preguntarle – no, no la conocí, murió antes de que yo tuviera uso de razón

Wow – susurré – pues… si

¿si que? – contestó, le abracé sonriéndole

sabes que significa esto en la tierra – dije mirándole los ojos, ambos estábamos arrodillados

no

ah…

claro que si tonta, sino no hubiera pasado toda la tarde haciendo ese caminito para ir a la cama

¿y que tienes planeado?

Hacerte el amor toda la noche – contestó acariciando mi rostro

Eso es después de la boda

Ya tenemos dos hijos… que más da una vez más antes de la boda

Pero…sabes lo que significa esto

Si – susurró y nos miramos a los ojos – serás la reina oficial de los saiyans, la ultima de ellas, serás mía por leyes terráqueas… y lo mejor de todo…

Que es lo mejor de todo

Que seré enteramente tuyo… por vías legales

Mío siempre has sido ¿verdad?

Siempre…

Te amo…

Y yo a ti…

**En el próximo capitulo**

firme aquí por favor

aquí – coloqué mi firma real, en un idioma que ni él entendió

¿y eso?

Saiyan –susurré sonriéndole

Que guardadito te lo tenias

¿Qué es esto?

No te incumbe Trunks

¿Qué es esto? – contestó con fuerza

no te incumbe... de cuando acá tengo que darte explicaciones

SI LASTIMAS A MI MADRE DE NUEVO DESGRACIADO

Trunks, no le hables de ese modo - Me dijo Pares

¿Qué pasa?

Bra – susurre, después me desvanecí… Trunks creyó que era efecto de las pastillas…no lo fue.

**_Capitulo 3: "Cuando me juzgan…"_**

**Lein: **_Pufff finalmente terminé este capitulo, me parece de los más meloso, pero necesitaba poner algo de felicidad en medio de estos tintes de tragedia. También me fume la historia de Vegeta (muy corta) era para darle emotividad a su vieja vida. _

_Si se preguntan porque mágica razón Vegeta ha cambiado tanto pues les diré que es muy lógico si sabe que de verdad va a morir… es obvio que él desea cambiar todos esos errores y hacer feliz por una vez en su vida a aquellos que siempre lo amaron… es lo menos que podría hacer…_

_Ojala les haya gustado… y sino, me gustaría que me dieran recomendaciones para mejorar este escrito. Saludos a todos_


	3. Cuando me juzgan

**Capitulo 3: "Cuando me juzgan…"**

**_Todavía miro hacia atrás intentando olvidar los errores pasados, soportando con dignidad la realidad después del dolor que sobreviene en la cabeza; trato de mantenerme conciente, bien conciente para no olvidar estos días de paz, estos días melancólicos, los días en los que entiendes lo que de verdad era importante… "la sabiduría siempre llega cuando no la usaras más" _**

Los preparativos para la gran fiesta mantenían a Bulma en la más profunda de las preocupaciones, que si necesitaría más sillas, que si compraría comida, que si los testigos serían Kakarotto y su esposa, que si los invitados llegaban tarde. Todo la mantenía en la más profunda de las concentraciones.

Yo le miraba desde el sillón sonriendo con esfuerzo, disimulando los dolores de cabeza más constantes, respondiendo si o no ante ciertas preguntas y hablando con los chicos que ahora no les daba tiempo ni de respirar.

Preparó todo un mes sin tregua ni descanso para que todo fuera perfecto, una boda civil humana parecía más complicada de lo que era. En mi planeta natal hubiera bastado con una buena comida, una batalla y una despedida eficaz… al menos eso era lo poco que recordaba de aquellas épocas.

Para cuando al fin me di cuenta la fecha había llegado, tenía más que practicadas las formalidades terráqueas en cuanto a esa extraña y estúpida ceremonia.

Aquella mañana no había visto para nada a Bulma, ni siquiera dormimos juntos, hecho que me peso pues al parecer ya no estaría así toda la vida; estaba recargado en el tocador, me había desabrochado totalmente la corbata, pues me sofocaba, la respiración entrecortada, sudor en la frente mientras miraba mis ojos negros, en ellos comenzaba a verse unas extrañas ojeras, hasta me parecía que ya no tenia la tez apiñonada, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en algo pálido, amarillento.

Unas horas antes había tomado la pastilla, había dormido un buen rato y ahora despertaba con molestias... Pronto se pasarían; fue entonces que interrumpió en mis aposentos Kakarotto con la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre.

¿listo para tu boda? – comentó acercándose, le mire algo preocupado por mi propio estado – ¿estas nervioso? Mira como sudas, a mi también me paso lo mismo cuando me case con Milk

solo un poco – susurré intentando atarme la corbata, las manos estaban temblando

a ver – susurró Kakarotto ayudándome con la corbata, escena que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera visto - si alguien me hubiera dicho que estarías con traje de pingüino apunto de casarte solo para hacer feliz a Bulma, me hubiera reído de ese imbécil.

Si mi padre me viera con este ridículo traje, me abofetearía – contesté cuando termino de acomodar la corbata

obsérvalo por el lado amable, no te hizo ponerte un traje totalmente blanco

mi esposa no esta loca

hey

jaja… prefiero el frag negro- dije tomando el saco y encaminándome a las escaleras

has madurado mucho vegeta

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por que ahora estas dispuesto a ceder por ella

Aun sigo con mi orgullo – contesté

Eres un príncipe – sonrió levemente – pero ahora no es un orgullo estúpido y mal fundado

¿Qué insinúas?

Que ahora te veo más relajado

No tienes idea – conteste sarcásticamente, seguimos por la sala mirando a la servidumbre de un lado a otro.

Salimos de corporación para toparnos con el hermoso jardín arreglado, recién podado. Sillas acomodadas en filas de cinco, dos columnas de ellas, los invitados ya en sus lugares. Al centro de las columnas se encontraba una alfombra roja que guiaba al atrio negro donde se encontraba un hombre de lentes, poca altura, regordete.

Caminé con toda seguridad, serio e inexpresivo, divisé algunos rostros conocidos hasta llegar al atrio mirando primero a Bra que se encontraba sentada al frente con un vestido entallado, negro de piel que le resaltaba su belleza natural; junto a ella Trunks con un traje elegante de color gris claro, sus lentes negros y su cabello bien acomodado; y con el su novia, Marron con el cabello suelto a los hombros de vestido blanco de encaje, largo.

Después me distraje con la mirada de A-18, consternada, se diría que hasta triste, Klilyn me miraba igual… como maldije en ese momento a la rubia, sabía de ante mano que le contó a su marido; se diría que causaba lastimas, me estaba enfureciendo, si hubiera sido el de otro tiempo, ahí mismo hubiera volado a ambos con mi Ki al máximo; pero algo me detuvo, los aplausos creo.

La novia de vestido largo con vuelo, entallado y escotado; sus ojos claros resaltaban como el mismo mar entre el velo de encaje blanco y sus cabellos azules acomodados cuidadosamente; sus labios más rojos y ardientes que nunca resaltaban su tez blanca y suave, su sonrisa y su seguridad como siempre me impresionaron…entonces esbocé una sonrisa que ni yo mismo conocía.

Caminó hasta mí, nos tomamos de las manos y sonreímos como niños. El hombre regordete comenzó una infinidad de palabrerías que se me antojaron absurdas, aguante los bostezos que querían salir solo por mirar los ojos azules de Bulma con tal emoción. Para cuando termino las palabrerías dijo:

firme aquí por favor –

¿aquí? – él asintió y coloque mi firma real, en un idioma que ni él comprendió

¿y eso? – susurró Bulma sonriendo

Saiyan – susurré sonriéndole he inflando el pecho de orgullo

Que guardadito te lo tenías – dijo – tienes que enseñarme

Firme usted aquí – le indico el hombre y Bulma colocó en perfecta caligrafía su nombre y su apellido del cual yo estaba tan desprovisto.

Y ahora los testigos – indicó el hombre y firmaron Kakarotto y su esposa – bueno, ahora son marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Ambos nos miramos emocionados, el público aplaudía rogando un beso, uno de esos que nadie en la vida había visto… solo Bulma.

¿tengo que?

Si, tienes que – y luego un beso largo, hermoso, al tiempo que miles de burbujas salían de Giru adornando la escena.

Más tarde entramos todos en el enorme salón y herbario de Bulma, todo estaba arreglado con listones blancos y moños; las mesas de manteles blancos adornadas con floreros de cristal soplado con rosas blancas.

Bulma y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de honor junto con Kakarro y Milk que eran los padrinos, en las demás mesas los muchos invitados de otras corporaciones afiliadas a la Capsule Corp, amigos de la infancia de Bulma, hasta el mismo Dende estaba ahí; se puede decir que era el acontecimiento del año; por ello había también periodistas que estaban grabando todo y entrevistando a Trunks y Bra.

Entonces tocaron una balada llamada **_"Your not alone"._** Bulma me obligo con una fiera mirada a bailar. Había prevenido aquel acontecimiento tomando clases de baile. Me movía al paso de Bulma, lento y seguro, al centro de la pista.

Todos nos miraban pendientes y sonrientes mientras dábamos ridículas vuelas y su vestido blanco se izaba con el viento, las luces apagadas y tan solo un reflector blanco siguiéndonos, el viento adornado con burbujas, jamás me sentí más ridículo que en ese momento, aunque mi mujer estaba feliz… ¿que daría yo por ver su sonrisa?... mi vida… mi dignidad… todo… lastima que ahora era tarde para comprender cuanto la amo.

Las horas pasaron y yo seguía bailando vergonzosamente cada ritmo junto a los demás idiotas… me sentía uno de ellos y lo peor es que… me estaba divirtiendo… pasamos horas de interminable diversión (nótese el sarcasmo).

Mientras Bulma me abrazaba cariñosamente, el flash de una foto que seguramente colgará en la sala, en grande… "el día que Vegeta acepto casarse"… mientras su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar como todos los días desde el primer día en que le conocí… yo tenía un dolor tan fuerte en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que la vista se nublará y me sentará agotado.

te ves algo cansado – susurró Bulma a mi oído

la plebe me estresa – contesté seriamente y ella me miró, era lógico que no iba a cambiar tanto

gracias – susurró tomándome las manos y mirándome a los ojos – gracias por esforzarte en un día tan importante para mi – sonreí levemente

no pidas más hasta navidad

tonto – dijo ella sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ve ala cama, en unas horas iré y espero que no tengas ropa – susurró a mi oído, sonreí

así será – le dije y me levanté. Me despedí con la mirada de Kakarotto y A-18 se paró frente a mi

¿te sientes bien?

¡¡Cállate mujer estúpida! – le dije con cierto énfasis, el suficiente como para pasar desapercibido pero con autoridad - ¿es que quieres armar un lío? – sujeté con fuerza sus brazos sintiendo unas manos en la espalda

vegeta… calma – dijo Klilin estando tras de mi

y para colmo tuviste que decirle a este … tipo

eres un idiota vegeta… y mas te vale que respetes a mi marido…

no tengo tiempo para discutir… ni una palabra de esto – dije empujándole levemente y partiendo. Evidentemente no se desconcertaron, después de todo yo no había entablado ninguna amistad con ese mequetrefe, solo con A-18 imaginó que por ser una de las pocas personas que pudo vencerme con tanta facilidad.

Caminé hasta las escaleras, me sujeté del barandal y caminé aturdido. Mientras recorría los pasillos hacia mi cuarto el piso se movía, yo tambaleaba a punto de vomitar, la vista comenzó a nublarse hasta segarme totalmente, justo en mi cuarto… llegué casi arrastrándome. Al llegar la visión regreso nublosa, busqué las pastillas tirando todas las cosas del tocador, al encontrarlas las miré… mi mano temblorosa dejó caer el tubo al suelo.

Mis piernas fallaron, mis rodillas se doblaron y me deje caer cerca de la cama… el tubo rodó cerca de la puerta. Mi cuerpo no reaccionó a mis órdenes así que me quede ahí, sentado en el frente de la cama, en el suelo… mirando mis manos temblorosas, sintiendo escalofríos y un terrible dolor en la cabeza, lo suficientemente poderoso como para que mis ojos pulsaran, mis huesos provocaban un terrible dolor, pareciera que aquel dolor venía dentro de ellos…

Miró las pastillas, me duele demasiado… demonios… yo soy el príncipe de los saiyans… no podía permitir que una simple enfermedad me venciera de ese modo tan humillante…con todas mis fuerzas llegué al tuvo de pastillas y tome tres cuando…

PADRE – abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi padre en el suelo tomando un medicamento extraño

Trunks – susurró, se veía algo mareado… pálido. Caminé hasta él y le arrebaté el frasco con furia

¿Qué es esto?

No te incumbe Trunks - me susurró y volvió a recargarse en la cama con trabajos

¿Qué es esto? – contesté con fuerza, Goten sujetó mi brazo intentando calmarme pero yo le empujé con tal fuerza que empujo a su vez a Pares que estaba tras de él

¡¡no te incumbe!... ¿de cuando acá tengo que darte explicaciones?

SI LASTIMAS A MI MADRE DE NUEVO DESGRACIADO

Trunks, no le hables de ese modo - Me dijo Pares

Tu cállate

Hey no le hables así a mi esposa – dijo furioso Goten, Marron le sujetó el brazo jalándolo

No ayudas mucho así Goten – susurró mi prometida con lágrimas en los ojos, Goten se calmó y volteé hacia Vegeta

Explícame lo que esta pasando... ¿Qué demonios hacías?

YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES- le gritó Vegeta levantándose agitado

No vuelvas a lastimar a mi madre

No vuelvas a alzarme así la voz mocoso insolente – me ordenó al tiempo que me abofeteó – soy tu padre y no tienes porque juzgarme

Señor Vegeta – susurró Pares mirándolo, mi padre pareciera entender su mirada y agacho la suya observando una mancha morada en su mano derecha, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado

¿Qué te pasó? – dije sujetando su mano y mirándole a los ojos negros

váyanse de aquí – susurró dándome

¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? – dije sujetando su hombro pero su energía me quemó la mano haciendo que la retirará de inmediato – padre…. Necesito una explicación

no te la daré… LARGATE YA - le dijo más que furioso

NO ME IRE – dije y le volteé mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

Trunks – susurró al ver mis ojos irritados a punto de llorar – no hagas eso… pareces… un…un… - susurró cuando pareció marearse y le sujeté por la cintura, ambos caímos al suelo pues no me esperaba tal cosa.

PADRE – dije sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos y notando su tez pálida, su cuerpo caliente – rápido Goten llama a mi madre

No... no lo hagas – ordenó mi padre con una voz resquebrajada en dolor

Pero… señor Vegeta – susurró Goten y Pares se acercó hasta nosotros y tocó la frente de mi padre

Tiene fiebre –susurró y miró su mano – esas marcas

No pensaran arruinarle el día a Bulma por una simple fiebre – susurró el empujándome y levantándose con mucho esfuerzo

Eres lo más importante en la vida de mi madre… ella estará preocupada por ti – dije ordenándole con la mirada a Goten pero antes de poder partir sentimos la energía de mi padre brotar

Si digo que no… es no – dijo con autoridad

Siempre aferrándote a estar solo… ¿todavía no entiendes el significado de la palabra familia? – dije sobresaltado retándole con la mirada

La entiendo mejor de lo que crees – susurró y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando lo sujete

Estoy arto de que siempre nos excluyas a todos

No me importa- contestó y quiso partir pero nuevamente se lo impedí. Marron me sujetó del hombro

Trunks déjale ir no es momento para esto…- me dijo y yo volteé a mi padre hacia mi

Escucha… nosotros te amamos y si no puedes entender nuestra preocupación entonces tendré que hacer que entiendas a la fuerza –dije colocando guardia y empujando a Marron

Eres un idiota – susurró mi padre y lancé un ataque que no detuvo, cayó grotescamente al suelo y cayó sangre de su nariz. Hecho que sin duda alguna me sorprendió

TRUNKA YA BASTA- gritó Marron rompiendo en llanto, me abofeteó

¿Qué te pasa?

Señor ¿esta bien? – dijo Pares rápidamente y con la manga de su suéter limpió la nariz de mi padre aplicando presión

¿Qué esta pasando? - susurró Goten y volteó a verme. Ambos nos dimos cuenta inmediatamente de que aquellas chicas sabían algo que nosotros no…

Trunks la verdad es que… - iba a decirme algo cuando mi padre sujetó por los brazos a Pares, una mirada suplicante que no entendí y que nunca había visto en él salió de sus ojos

¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?- insistí furioso

Trunks… estoy enfermo – susurró mi padre, aquello me dejó helado

Enfermo… -susurré y le miré unos instantes

Estaré bien… solo necesito algo de reposo ¿no es así Pares? – la chica le mir´´o impresionada, seguía limpiando la sangre que no dejaba de brotar

Mentiroso – susurré y me hinqué abrazándole con fuerza, él se impresionó

Trunks… - susurró y me abrazo, sentí como perdió la conciencia entre mis brazos…

Padre… padre… -

Trunks…

He – volteé hacia la puerta, todos lo hicimos… ahí estaba Bra con lágrimas en los ojos sin entender nada de lo que había visto… aunque no se que tanto haya visto

¿Qué esta pasando?... –

Bra – dijimos al unísono

Hay… mucha sangre – susurró mi hermana y todos notamos en el suelo toda la sangre que había… el traje de novio totalmente manchando al color café de la alfombra que denotaba haberse secado no hace mucho…

Sangraba desde antes – susurró impresionada Pares

¿Qué significa esto? – volteé a mirarla suplicante

papá – susurró Bra y se hincó al lado mío sujetando la mano de mi padre

¿es que alguien le golpeo? tiene un moretón en la mano y… todo su cuello

ah – susurré y le quité rápidamente la chaqueta, la camisa y me topé con manchas en su cuerpo, volteé a mirar a Pares buscando respuestas

necesitaría hacerle análisis para responderte – susurró ella entendiendo mi mirada

Y así nos quedamos, mirándole sobre la cama… pálido, cansado…

¿estará bien? – preguntó asustada Bra antes de que cerráramos la puerta

no lo sé – susurré- no lo sé…

**En el próximo capitulo**

kakarotto

No, no digas eso...yo no quería oírlo... no quiero

Mírame - le grité, él volteó a mirarme con lagrimas en los ojos

Todo es parte de un ciclo…

NO. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VALLAS… Vegeta

la verdad es que siento que he tirado mi vida a la basura por muchos años

amor – susurró Bulma abrazándome - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque te he visto llorar mas veces de las que te he visto reír por mi culpa

Vegeta… yo soy muy feliz a tu lado

Pero…

Te amo y eso es suficiente para mi

No deberías amarme tanto…

¿leucemia? – susurré al encontrar el diagnostico en la oficina de mi esposa

si… él esta muriendo – susurró Pares

tú lo sabías… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Porque esa es la responsabilidad del señor Vegeta

Pero Trunks y todos tiene derecho a saberlo…antes… antes de que…

No se lo digas

NO PUEDO MENTIRLE A TRUNKS

¿mentirme sobre qué? – preguntó el joven recién llegado

Trunks – susurramos al unísono

_**Esto y más en:**_

**_Capitulo 4: "Negando la verdad"_**

_**Después de mucho trabajo al fin pude terminar con mi obra "Inter Nos" una obra romántica con base en Saint Seiya, dedicada a Saga de Geminis.**_

_**Por esta razón me había tardado en presentarles el siguiente capitulo de este fic trágico, una gran disculpa a ustedes, lectores. **_

**_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado a pesar de ser corto pero espero dejen sus comentarios y les invito a leer mi mayor obra "Inter Nos". _**

_**Atte: Lein **_


	4. Negando la Verdad

" _Las horas pasan una tras otra, el corazón late despacio mientras te vas desvaneciendo en un abismo interminable… mientras avanzas desearías que nadie te conociera, que nadie hubiera visto jamás tu rostro ni hablado contigo… así… así tal vez… no sentirías profundamente todos los errores que cometiste con aquellos a los que llamas familia… mientras más avanzas desearías con todas tus fuerzas decirles la verdad, decirles que les amas desde siempre… desde la primera vez… pero eres un cobarde en el fondo que no sabe expresar… todo lo que siente…mientras caes más bajo… cerca del suelo… al fin... al fin después de tanto tiempo… al fin tienes miedo…miedo…"_

**Capitulo 4: Negando la verdad**

Trunks me mira tan raro desde el día de la boda, también Bra… ¡¡pero que estúpido! ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan débil? Talvez… talvez lo mejor sería irme de aquí para no causarles más sufrimientos a todos… para que no vean lo patético de todo esto, lo patético que soy ahora…

Vegeta, amor – volteé sobresaltado mirando a Bulma que me sonreía calidamente

¿Qué pasa?

Dije que si quieres algo de tomar – me quede perdido en esa hermosa mirada… una comida familiar en el patio, Trunks y Bra mirándome raro y Bulma resplandeciente como todos los días desde la primera vez…

¡¡Vegeta! ¿estas bien? Te vez algo….

¿enfermo? – dijeron mis hijos al unísono, Bulma les miró

hay que aceptar que se ve un poco pálido, talvez deberíamos de ir al doctor – comentó Bulma y yo seguía mirándole sin decir palabra - ¿tu que opinas?

Eres hermosa – susurré y ella se sonrojó

Si pero no hablábamos de eso – dijo Trunks con autoridad

Soy un saiyan pequeño… - dije sonriéndole – en tantos años sólo hemos estado en el doctor cuando tengo huesos rotos – comenté con una mirada seria y segura

Pero ayer… - Bra iba a decir algo de lo visto, de no ser porque su celular la interrumpió

Estamos hablando Bra – dijo Trunks molesto, yo deseé que fuera algo realmente importante. Mi hija contesto el teléfono, esperamos unos segundos mientras Bulma me servia agua… ella… es tan hermosa…Bra colgó con una sonrisa satisfactoria

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bulma oliéndose buenas noticias

pues…. La semana pasada hice una audición en la televisora "vía láctea" para filmar una novela- comentó Bra seriamente

¡¡¡dios no! – susurró Bulma tapándose la boca en una sonrisa cómplice

hoy por la tarde habrá una cena para presentar a los protagónicos – los ojos de la chica brillaron casi con estrellitas – y yo… - se trepó en la mesa pisándolo todo y alzando su brazo – BRA BRIEFS… PRINCESA SAIYAN…

ahí se fue el pastel – susurró Trunks desanimado al mirar el zapato de mi hija sobre su única rebanada

SERÉ LA PROTAGONISTA –terminó por gritar, luego una risa victoriosa y una señal de victoria en sus dedos

¡¡Felicidades hija! – fue la primera en decir mi esposa abrazando a la joven

si… claro… después de todo te esforzaste mucho pequeña mona – Trunks se levantó y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, Bra le mostró su lengua

chango feo…- contestó la niña y ambos comenzaron a darse de pellizcos. Yo opté por levantarme de la mesa y estuve dispuesto a retirarme de no ser porque Bra se lanzó a mi espalda, apenas si la sostuve… me abrazó con fuerza y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

dime que estas bien – susurró a mi oído y yo le baje grotescamente de mi espalda tirándola al suelo

más te vale pequeño chango que no te vea en televisión besando a un estúpido terrícola – contesté con media sonrisa – y por cierto limpia ese muladar en la mesa

ah – ella volteó a mirar el desastre en la mesa – haaa perdón

bueno Trunks… es hora de trabajar- comentó Bulma encaminándose

por favor madre… regresen antes de las siete, la fiesta es a las nueve. Si volamos llegaremos rápido – dijo la chica sujetando las manos de mi esposa que le abrazó con cariño dándole un beso en la frente

así será cariño. Trunks… es hora –

tenemos que hablar cuando regrese padre

…- le mire despectivamente y me encaminé a la capsula de entrenamiento

padre… - susurró Bra y sujetó la mano que tenía vendada- no creas que mi madre no lo notará – susurró

no sabes lo duro que es entrenar como lo hago yo – contesté con media sonrisa

¿fue por entrenar?

¿quieres hacerlo para que aprendas?

No gracias… y ustedes dicen que yo soy el mono… y ahora que lo recuerdo son ustedes los monos – sonrió levemente y me dio la espalda retirándose - cuídate padre

Le miré partir… había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ya era toda una señorita y eso denotaba que yo sin duda había envejecido aunque en mi rostro no se notará en mi cuerpo comenzaban los efectos del desgaste de los años…miré mi mano vendada en un burdo intento de esconder esa mancha…sangre… manchas de sangre…

Me dediqué a entrenar por largo rato bajo una gravedad que apenas si yo mismo soportaba, solía colocar robots para rebotar mis poderes pero todos ellos fueron destruidos. Por ello Bulma creo un tipo de pared en toda la cámara para expulsar mi poder de un lado a otro.

Así fue como dentro de mi propia desesperación me atreví a lanzar una energía tan poderosa que golpeó mi pecho con tal fuerza que salí expulsado contra la pared para que la fuerza de esta misma me expulsara como un trapo de lado a otro.

Cuando al fin me decidí, después de desear que todo terminara rápido explote mi ki hasta el súper saiyan y destrocé la pared de la nave, que después explotó.

Mi hija salió asustada a mirar lo que pasaba. Corrió hasta mí y me levantó

padre ¿estas bien? – me tomó entre sus brazos y haciendo uso de su lado saiyan me llevó hasta la cama en la que me recostó – llamaré a mamá

no, espera – susurré necesito hablar con Kakarotto

pero

¿me cuestionas? – dije con autoridad en la cama, mi cuerpo estaba raspado, mi pecho rasgado del cual brotaba sangre y mis ojos cansados

Padre… llamaré a un doctor

TE DIJE QUE QUIERO VER A KAKAROTTO- le grité furioso elevando mi Ki

Ahora voy – salió corriendo impactada, hace muchos años que no le gritaba de esa forma, desde que aprendí a regular mi carácter

Corrí hasta el teléfono de la sala, marqué el numero de Goku esperando que fuera el quien contestará y no Pan, ella siempre hacia demasiadas preguntas

¿bueno? – suspiré tranquilamente cuando reconocí esa voz

Hola Goku, soy Bra

Hola Bra ¿quieres hablar con Pan?

No… señor…gracias. Llamó porque mi padre se encuentra un poco lastimado y me ha insistido que no verá a ningún doctor hasta que no le vea

¿le pasó algo grave? ¿alguien le atacó?

No – dije algo sorprendida por la paranoia de Goku pero decidí pasar por alto ese hecho y proseguí – mi padre desea verle

Ya estoy aquí

Ahhhh –grité al escuchar a Goku tras de mi

Perdona… ¿Dónde se encuentra? – dijo con su siempre sonriente rostro

Arriba en su cuarto – susurré con media sonrisa y tomé por la mano a Goku – por favor convénselo de ver a un doctor

Déjalo en mis manos – me guiño y se dispuso a subir

Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar al largo pasillo, llegue hasta el cuarto principal y toqué pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Decidí entrar y me encontré a Vegeta justo frente a la puerta

Ka… karotto – susurró con media sonrisa antes de desplomarse frente a mi, le alcancé a sujetar

Vegeta ¿que te pasa? –

No te preocupes… necesitaba hablar contigo – susurró a mi oído con una voz tan débil… su cuerpo se veía tan lastimado y frágil

Calma Vegeta… escucha te llevaré con un doctor

Llévame… lejos – afirmó, su cuerpo no se movía, le estaba sosteniendo entre mis brazos y en ese momento miré una mancha en su cuello

Vegeta… - susurré – estas muy grave… te llevaré a un hospital

Necesito hablar contigo… llévame antes de que Bulma…- tosió un poco casi sin aliento – venga… no quiero arruinarles su fiesta

¿fiesta?

irán a una comida… yo…. Yo… no quiero… molestarles

pero Vegeta ¿hasta cuando vas a mentirle?

Por… favor Kakarotto

Rayos – susurré y me teletransporte

Aparecí justo en la sala de Ten Shin Han. Él, Chaos y Lunch miraban cómodamente las noticias por TV, sentados en un sillón.

Goku – dijo sorprendido Ten

Perdona que llegue de improvisto pero necesito un lugar para recostarle

Ah… si – afirmo confundido, todos miraron a Vegeta que estaba inconciente.

¿Alguien le atacó? – pregunto Chaos preocupado más por una nueva batalla que por Vegeta

Yo… no lo se

Tráelo al segundo piso, yo puedo atenderle.

Y así fue como Lunch terminó llamando a un doctor para cerrar las heridas de Vegeta.

¿Qué le pasó Goku?

No se… Bra me llamó y dijo que Vegeta quería hablar conmigo. Cuando llegué a su cuarto le encontré así de mal

Ya le avise a Bra el paradero de Vegeta, le dije que estaba bien y que habían decidido entrenar un rato… justo como lo pediste – Informó Chaos después de colgar el teléfono

Estoy preocupado – afirmé con voz grabe – Vegeta verdaderamente no se ve bien, le miró algo pálido… hasta su actitud ha cambiado radicalmente…

¿que piensas? – preguntó intrigado Chaos

Talvez este arrepentido – comentó Ten

Eso debe ser… - susurré y me perdí en mis propios pensamientos

El doctor bajó y lanzó una mirada grave

¿Quién es Kakarotto?

Yo – dije levantándome

¿Puedo hablar a solas con usted?

Si – salimos de la pequeña casa

Escuche señor… no se que relación tenga con el paciente

Es… mi hermano – dije interrumpiéndolo

Bien… pues no se como ha descuidado tanto tiempo a su hermano… debería hablar con él, le esta esperando. Le apliqué un sedante que hará reacción en poco tiempo, cerré sus heridas aunque me temo que es lo único que puedo hacer por él… lo lamento… - susurró el hombre dándome una palmada en el hombro y luego se retiró

Me quede pensando en sus palabras… en las mías… "mi hermano"… ¿Cuando llegue a este punto con Vegeta? ¿Cuándo le consideré tan importante como Klilyn, Yamcha o Bulma? ¿Cuándo se ganó mi afecto de tal forma?

Las palabras del doctor recorrieron mi mente…" _me temo que es lo único que puedo hacer por él… lo lamento…" _ y una terrible idea recorrió mi mente. Justo cuando lo entendí corrí hasta el cuarto en el que estaba Vegeta, haciendo caso omiso de Ten que antes me pregunto lo que pasaba.

Vegeta – dije abriendo grotescamente la puerta. Recorrí con la mirada el cuerpo de mi amigo, tan delgado últimamente… sus ojeras marcadas, algunas manchas en la piel, el torax y pecho vendados… tan frágil

No hagas tanto ruido idiota

¿de que deseabas hablar? – caminé hasta la cama sentándome a su lado

Lo sabes – contestó muy seguro

No… pero… no quiero saberlo… te llevaré de regreso a casa – le sonreí

Escucha… necesito que me escuches – dijo levantándose con mucho esfuerzo de la cama y sujetando mi mano

Eso… no… no… - susurré mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, cerré los ojos evitando su mirada

No seas infantil Kakarotto- su respiración se escuchaba agitada

Ya pasé por esto… no quiero… yo no quiero repetirlo… ya fue suficiente…ya basta…

Madura….- susurró molesto y apretó levemente mi mano

No… no pasa nada… sólo estas un poco lastimado no es nada… tu… tu no te iras…eres el príncipe de los saiyans

CALLATE MALDITA SEA – gritó furioso y repentinamente me estrechó entre sus brazos provocando la sensación más rara que había experimentado sobre mi cuerpo

Moriré Kakarotto… - susurró a mi oído con lagrimas en los ojos

No, no digas eso...yo no quería oírlo... no quiero

Mírame - Me gritó separándose de mi para mirarme directo a los ojos- Todo es parte de un ciclo…

NO…. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VALLAS… Vegeta

PERO ALGUN DIA TODOS TENEMOS QUE HACERLO… TU DEBES DE SABERLO… LO SABES

PUES MUERETE… MUERE SI QUIERES PERO YO… YO BUSCARE LAS ESFERAS PARA TREAERTE DE VUELTA

ERES UN IDIOTA- me gritó cuando llevó su mano hasta la cabeza

¿Vegeta? – susurré mientras el se desplomaba lentamente en mi hombro hasta quedar inconciente – no… no te dejaré morir… hermano… no te dejaré a ti…

Para cuando desperté me encontraba en casa. Bulma me miraba preocupada, enfoqué su lindo rostro con mucho trabajo

amor – me abrazó cuando me había incorporado

¿y Kakarotto?

Se fue… me pidió una gran disculpa por el resultado del entrenamiento… el no creyó que te fueras a distraer cuando te atacó – dijo con una mirada preocupada

Es un idiota

¿con que te distrajiste?

Ah vi una rubia hermosa

HEY

Ja… la verdad es que estaba cansado… antes estaba entrenando en la capsula

Eso me recuerda – me volteó una bofetada muy dura

¿Qué te pasa mujer?

¿Cómo pudiste irte a entrenar a pesar de estar herido y no haber querido ir al doctor? … Bra estaba muy preocupada por ti.

¿Cómo le fue a ella?

Cambia el tema

¿Qué? Quiero saber …- le sonreí con esfuerzo y ella suspiró

No me has dicho que te pasa – susurró Bulma – Por favor Vegeta… ábrete conmigo, en tantos años de matrimonio nunca has querido contarme por ti mismo lo que te pasa… siempre tengo que rogarte

Perdóname… - susurré para su sorpresa

¿que te pasa? Tu no eres así y no es que me queje… es sólo que has hecho tantas cosas últimamente… tantas cosas que no van contigo. – sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos

Esperé unos segundos… pensando… no podía decírselo, no era tan valiente aun y ella tampoco era tan fuerte… "mira amor… me estoy muriendo y te voy a dejar sola"… era obvio que no podía decírselo así… y perdí la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

Me miró impaciente y tomó mi mano que sorpresivamente estaba nuevamente vendada

la verdad es que siento que he tirado mi vida a la basura por muchos años

amor – susurró Bulma abrazándome - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque te he visto llorar más veces de las que te he visto reír por mi culpa

Vegeta… yo soy muy feliz a tu lado

Pero…

Te amo y eso es suficiente para mi

No deberías amarme tanto…puede lastimarte

Tomaré el riesgo…

Eso fue justo lo que me dijiste aquel día….

Si… cuando me besaste en aquella cueva después de que vino Trunks desde el futuro

¿Y te arrepientes hasta ahora? – pregunté sujetando con mi otra mano su mejilla, apartando parte del cabello de su rostro

Nunca… ¿y tu?

Me enamoré de ti – dije seguro y ambos nos dimos un largo beso.

Unas horas después tuvo que irse puesto que tenía un viaje de negocios, la partir de mi lado y justo cuando supe que se fue, corrí hasta el baño… sangre… mucha sangre…

Volé lo más rápido posible hasta Kame House. Al llegar abrí la puerta bruscamente topándome de frente con Klilin quien me miró a los ojos

¿pasa algo? - preguntó algo sorprendido

Necesito que me ayudes a buscar las esferas del dragón – dije con una voz algo atolondrada, inmediatamente caminó hasta su escritorio junto a la puerta y del cajón extrajo un viejo radar… el radar de las esferas

Vamos

Gracias – conteste con una media sonrisa pero antes de partir escuche la voz de 18

¿por qué quieres reunirlas? – comentó bajando de las escaleras, sus pasos hacían rechinar la madera

Es… un secreto… lo siento – musité apenas un poco con la mirada agachada

Sabes que estamos en riesgo si las usamos ¿no?

Podemos acabar con cualquier insurrección… Ih Shiron no podría vencernos una vez más – dije en mi defensa cerrando los puños, con una voz tan arrogante que me pareciera la voz de un verdadero saiyan

Bien… ¡¡claro! Reúne todas las esferas del dragón… ¡has que la tierra peligre de nuevo! – dijo molesta 18

¿Qué importa? Podemos revivirlos a todos – contesté tranquilamente

¿y donde queda todo el dolor? ¿Cómo harás olvidar a los que sufran ese dolor? ¿estas dispuesto a dejar que todos sufran sólo por no hacerlo tu? – aquellas preguntas me dejaron helado, por primera vez no había considerado la magnitud de mis actos

Goku – susurró Klilin y sujeto mi brazo con una mirada tierna

Lo... siento…- susurré

Debemos encontrar una solución menos dañina si queremos salvarle – abrí bien los ojos mirando a Klilin

¿como te enteraste? – pregunté ya con mi garganta hecha un nudo

Lo encontré en una crisis en la carretera, me contó todo – respondió 18 y se acerco a nosotros, al llegar frente a mi clavó su mirada de ojos azules en los míos. Más emotiva que nunca, más humana que nunca – se por lo que pasas… pero… tienes que ser fuerte…

No podemos dejar que muera… el… último saiyan verdadero

Al final le tomaste cariño – sonrió nostálgico Klilin

Ya no recuerdo el odio que le tenía - contesté – sólo puedo recordar todas esas veces que salvo mi vida, todas esas veces que peleamos juntos… él… es como un hermano…

Si es así… y Vegeta te buscó para informarte… entonces – 18 sujeto mi hombro izquierdo y luego de una mirada emotiva hacia su esposo me dijo: se fuerte, él te necesita, necesita de tu fuerza

Apóyalo Goku, sólo por ti se dejaría ayudar - terminó por decir Klilin mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla

Eras las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que mi esposa salía de su primer turno en el hospital de ciudad Satan. Me dejo esperando en su consultorio puesto que le había llamado el supervisor

Me encantaba sentarme en el sillón negro reclinable hecho por "Capsule Corp." era muy cómodo. A veces husmeaba en su escritorio pues me encontraba muchas beses tarjetitas que ella escribía para mí y yo tenía que hacerme el sorprendido cuando me las entregaba a pesar de que ya las había leído.

Me dispuse a buscar encontrando una tarjeta perfumada con un helado en la portada… "Gracias por presentarme los helados de vainilla. ¿Cuándo me llevaras por otro? "

Pares… siempre tan linda – deje la tarjeta en su lugar y recorrí el consultorio.

Paredes blancas decoradas con cuadros de paisajes que Marron pintaba en sus practicas; premios que Pan ganó y regaló a mi esposa que le acompañó emocionada a esos torneos; un reconocimiento que Bra le regaló a mi esposa cuando le acompañó a un desfile de modas… la foto de nuestra boda… sus múltiples cuadros de reconocimiento y graduación…

Me di la vuelta tirando sin quererlo una caja del escritorio, me dispuse a recoger todos los papeles que cayeron al suelo… uno llamo mi atención… "Vegeta" "paciente Terminal"

¿leucemia? – susurré al encontrar el diagnostico en la oficina de mi esposa

si… él esta muriendo – susurró Pares que iba recién entrando

tú lo sabías… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Porque esa es la responsabilidad del señor Vegeta – dijo molesta arrebatando los papeles de mis manos

Pero Trunks y todos tienen derecho a saberlo…antes… antes de que…

No se lo digas, te lo suplico – guardo los papeles en la caja y luego encerró esta en un cajón

NO PUEDO MENTIRLE A TRUNKS

¿mentirme sobre qué? – preguntó Trunks que llegaba de la mano de Marron, ambos me miraron extrañados

TRUNKS – susurramos al unísono

El cuarto se quedo helado, los sollozos de Marron llenaron el lugar sombrío y Trunks sabía en el fondo de su corazón que escucharía malas noticias…

**En el próximo capitulo**

Vegeta ha cambiado mucho, me agrada pero… tanta dulzura me lastima

¿Por qué?

Es.. es como si no fuera el mismo… es como si fingiera.. además cada día le veo más palido… ojeroso

Talvez debieran ir al doctor

Talvez…

- El dolor es más constante - susurré, Goten me miró entregándome el arma que me arrebataron hace unos segundos

- No puedo creer que hagas esto - Trunks agachó la mirada

- Soy tu padre, no puedes juzgarme - me apunté con el arma...todo terminaría, el dolor, las lagrimas, la tristeza...todo acabaría con una bala, una simple bala...

me duele el alma – contestó con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de manchas y su piel pálida, sus ojeras marcadas... las maquinas tomaban su pulso… el latir de su corazón en el aparato…

Vegeta… por favor… por favor resiste… quédate conmigo – contesté frustradamente

Si no me hubiera obsesionado contigo Kakarotto… me hubiera ahorrado mucho frustración

Lo lamento

Pero gracias a ti… supe que algo tenía verdadero sentido…. Gracias… - intetó levantarse pero evidentemente su cuerpo no respondió tan bien…

_**Esto y más en:**_

**_Capitulo 5: "Contradicciones"_**

_**Bien… he terminado este nuevo capitulo que espero les haya agradado… perdonen mi tardanza pero la escuela es complicada en este momento.**_

**_Por favor disfruten este capitulo emotivo y agradecería sus comentarios y recomendaciones_**.

_**Gracias por leer mi fic**_

_**Atte: Lein Eorin**_


	5. Contradicciones

Por: Lein Eorin

http://lein. cosas se salen de mi control… me es imposible ver con claridad y mientras el tiempo avanza mis lesiones son cada vez más graves. Heridas… heridas del pasado vienen a mi mente y sin detenerse destrozan las esperanzas de un futuro que no vendrá.

_Todos los planes han muerto, todos los sueños y las esperanzas se acaban en un leve suspiro… el último de mis suspiros que resuena tan sólo en mi mente… y la muerte… la muerte respira en mi frente mientras su olor lentamente infecta mi cuerpo… un sollozo, una suplica nocturna… y el miedo al fin me invade"_

Vegeta!! Vegeta!!

Tu cum… tu cum … tu cum… ¿es este el latido de mi corazón?

Vegeta!!

Una luz penetrante invade mis ojos… vegeta… ¡si!… ¡ese es mi nombre!… la luz llega hasta mi con las manos estiradas y sus alas blancas, resplandecientes, van dejando plumas que se mueven en armonía en el aire, las miro fascinado… la luz acaricia mi cabello negro… como mis ojos…

Vegeta

Repite. Una dulce sonrisa se traza en mi boca al oler ese aroma agradable y conocido; me rodea con sus calidos brazos, su regazo es tan delicado, tan dulce mientras las plumas siguen cayendo como si de nieve se tratara.

Y unas lágrimas suyas caen en mi mejilla… ¿no he vivido esto antes?

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, miraba a todos lados como si nada estuviese claro y una sonrisa calida se forma en su rostro.

mi ángel – susurró a penas de forma perceptible mientras sus manos ensangrentadas acariciaban mi rostro como si no me conociese

vegeta… por favor respóndeme – supliqué mientras le abrazaba – BRA!!! TRAE UNA CAMILLA – mi hija obedeció de inmediato, salió corriendo y poco después regresó con su hermano. Ambos cargaron a su padre hasta nuestro cuarto donde me dediqué a atenderle.

¿Por qué haces esto?

Eres mi esposo…

Tu… esposo… ¿sufres? – preguntó antes de desvanecerse nuevamente

Tiene mucha fiebre – susurré y Trunks me sujetó el hombro, yo volteé con lágrimas en los ojos y le abracé con mucha fuerza - ¿Qué esta pasando?

No… no lo se… madre

Trunks… tu y Goten son muy buenos amigos… ¿podrías ir y pedirle a Pares una consulta? Se que no da consultas a domicilio pero…

Entiendo madre… - mi joven hijo sujetó mis manos con una calida sonrisa – tranquila, todo estará bien, ya lo veras

No se que pasa con tu padre…

Mamá – Bra me abrazó también y todos nos quedamos, mirando fijamente a Vegeta, que estaba en la cama, postrado, susurrando…

Vegeta… jamás le había visto enfermo; pero le encontré con mucha fiebre tirado a mitad de la capsula de entrenamiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No tenía ni idea pero sin duda me preocupaba que fuera alguna enfermedad terrible y esta vez no había un Trunks del futuro… que pudiera venir a prevenirlo…

**_Capitulo 5: "Contradicciones"_**

dime… ¿cual es la mentira?- susurró Trunks mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mis ojos comenzaban a arderme, me parece que fue porque deseaba tanto llorar, era mi amigo y debía decirle la verdad pero me daba tanto pánico lastimarle con una noticia tan fatal

es tu amigo ¿no? – me dijo Pares ya con lágrimas en los ojos… mi esposa tenía razón, lo mejor era decirle la verdad… después de todo era preferible que un amigo le contara de la forma mas delicada posible la situación de su padre.

¿Qué esta pasando? ¿por qué esas caras? – Trunks volteó a mirar a Maron abrazándola para que dejará de llorar. Luego volvió a mirarme – por favor dímelo

Trunks…amigo… - caminé hasta el mirándole con tristeza – esto va a ser difícil pero es lo mejor…

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, luego di un suspiro mientras Trunks poco a poco entendía la situación, soltó lentamente a Maron.

mi padre…

Tu… lo sabes…

¿Qué le sucede? ¿acaso ustedes lo saben?... él esta en cama en este momento y… - rápidamente sujetó mis hombros con fuerza y clavó su mirada en la mía – GOTEN DIME

Lo siento tanto – lo atraje hacia mi y le abracé con fuerza como cuando éramos niños y solíamos ser mucho más sinceros – tu padre, el señor Vegeta, sufre de una enfermedad llamada leucemia… al parecer es lo suficientemente grave como para tenerlo en cama – le susurré al oído, sus brazos sujetaron con fuerza mi cintura, estrujándome inconcientemente

Pero… ¿estará bien? ¿no es así? – me soltó repentinamente volteando a ver a mi esposa - ¿no es así?

Mi esposa agachó la mirada con tristeza mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre aquellos papeles, luego golpeó la mesa con fuerza y negó con la cabeza

perdóname Trunks pero no esta en mis manos hacer algo… yo… no puedo hacer nada

mi padre va ha…

lo siento tanto Trunks – dije acercándome a él pero dio unos pasos hacia atrás – tienes que venir conmigo…- dijo mirando a mi esposa

su padre tiene mucha fiebre y… Bulma nos ha enviado – contestó Marron

vamos rápido – dijo Pares y corrió hasta Tunks sujetando sus manos – haré todo lo que pueda

por favor – susurró Trunks – no le digan a mis padres que se esto

pero… esto sólo va a provocar más sufrimientos, las mentiras siempre provocan eso – aseguró Maron sujetando el brazo de Trunks

debemos de dejar que mi padre... lo… lo decida – dijo Trunks mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla izquierda

cuenta conmigo – dije seguro y Trunks asintió, todos salimos rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Mi padre… mi padre es muy bueno… eso decía mi madre cuando yo era pequeño… Padre… no te rindas, tengo que verte, tengo que estrecharte una vez… sólo una vez…

Trunks… TRUNKS

Me veía corriendo hacia él pero por más que corría no me era posible alcanzarlo. Caí de rodillas cuando vi una luz atravesarle el pecho…maldito… maldito… maldito Cell ¿Cómo pudo haber matado a mi hijo? ¿Cómo pude permitirlo? ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

Su respiración aumentó mientras gritaba el nombre de Cell una y otra vez, se retorció en la cama con dolor, mi madre lo sujeto por los hombros llamándolo por su nombre, el simplemente no respondió y siguió envuelto en su pesadilla.

Yo no podía soportar ver así a mi padre, un hombre tan lleno de vigor y carácter. Acepto que me asusté pues jamás había visto a mi padre enfermo.

Me recosté en la cama de mi cuarto sin prender la luz, solamente me acompañaba el brillo de las lámparas de afuera. La noche era fría y oscura, tenía un ambiente de tristeza y sólo podía escuchar los quejidos de mi padre, llamando a Trunks, un Trunks que nunca conocí, uno que no era de este tiempo.

Bra – entró Trunks a mi habitación

¿está bien?

No te preocupes, Pares ya le ha aplicado un calmante y alguna medicina para combatir la fiebre – mi hermano caminó hasta mi cama y tomó asiento, limpió mis lagrimas y acarició mi cabello como cuando éramos pequeños

Tu sabes que amo a mi padre – susurré – él siempre ha compartirlo muchas cosas conmigo, a veces es serio pero siempre me toma mucha atención cuando le muestro mi ropa o le hablo

¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- quité su mano de mi cabello y le abracé con fuerza

Porque… es una de las personas más importantes para mi, somos muy allegados y algo me dice que no esta bien…

Bra, calma… es una simple fiebre – me separó de él mirándome a los ojos

Mentiroso…- dije entendiendo toda la verdad de sus ojos, era mi hermano y le conocía desde siempre puesto que él es tan calido y sincero como mi madre – esos ojos tuyos me dicen lo contrario… confiésalo Trunks, necesito saber que estará bien; que podré enseñarle más ropa; que podré llevarle conmigo al Super y que estará ahí para regañarme y correr a mi próximo pretendiente

Hermana…

Dímelo Trunks – me levanté de la cama parándome frente a él – por favor

Ya te dije que estará bien – me dijo tranquilamente, esta vez se levantó y desvió mi insistente mirada caminando hacia la puerta

No sabes mentir – dije molesta y le sujeté por la manga – NO SABES MENTIR

¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES OIR? – volteó molesto hacia mi, no me esperé tal movimiento así que terminó por soltarse

LA VERDAD

No quieres oírla – me susurró cuando una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, me atrajo hacia sí en un dulce abrazo y ambos quedamos a mitad de la habitación abrazados

No creas que mamá no lo sabe – susurré al oído de mi hermano

Dejemos que él se lo diga… será lo mejor

Pero…

Calma Bra, si nos derrumbamos ahora, mi padre también lo hará… él nos necesita – me dijo limpiando sus lagrimas y luego las mías – seremos fuertes

De haberlo sabido…. Hubiera aprendido a pelear… así hubiese pasado más tiempo con él… justo como tu lo haces

Cada quién entrega lo que sabe – me regaló una sonrisa calida en aquella fría noche

Pares se fue dejando algunos medicamentos para la fiebre y el dolor; Marron decidió quedarse unos días en este lugar para estar con Trunks que se veía muy decaído y preocupado, también había venido Pan para estar con Bra. Mis hijos no podía engañarme, algo les ponía tristes y preocupados al igual que a mi… Vegeta… mi eterno dolor y felicidad.

¿Cómo puede alguien tan diferente a ti hacerte sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo al tiempo que te hace la más infeliz? Esa pregunta me la hice muchos años, sin embargo jamás pude dejar de amar a Vegeta, siempre he sentido mucho amor por él, tal vez por sus detalles simples que sólo muestra conmigo o por esos ojos negros que brillan al mirarme.

Tal vez le amo porque es diferente a mi y cuando esta conmigo es diferente también… el es la persona con la que mi corazón decidió quedarse en buenos y malos tiempos.

Me quedé mirándole por un buen rato, estaba mucho más tranquilo. Yo estaba sentada en una silla cerca de su cama, miraba sus ojos cerrados durmiendo pacíficamente, su tez y sus expresiones maduras, sus cejas un poco tupidas, sus labios delgados un tanto resecos; estaba más pálido y sus ojeras eran más notorias que antes; pero seguía con ese rostro como le conocí, pareciera que los años no habían pasado nunca.

vegeta – susurré y acaricié su rostro, le regalé una sonrisa antes de partir para dejarlo descansar y a la vez relajarme

Caminé por los pasillos de la corporación, estaban un tanto oscuros puesto que no había ninguna luz encendida, sólo las de la calle que apenas si alcanzaban para iluminar la alfombra azul del suelo. Era una noche fría y desde las ventanas podía verse esa enorme luna llena o más bien el planeta Tsufuru, rojo…

Continué recorriendo mi casa con viejos recuerdos de reuniones familiares, de amigos y asociados, recordé los primeros pasos de mis hijos y a mi mente vino el cuerpo de vegeta en la regadera… su cabello que era largo, su delgado cuerpo y su baja estatura, su abdomen…me sonrojé unos instantes…

¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso en un momento como este? – dije con una sonrisa picara cuando el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió.

Ahí estaba frente a mí la dulce Videl, con su embarazo avanzado, ciertamente se veía tan hermosa.

buenas noches

pasa Videl ¿que te trae por aquí? – dije dulcemente y le guíe hasta la sala, ambas tomamos asiento en los sillones azules de terciopelo

necesitaba saber como estabas. La otra noche que fuiste a casa no te veías muy alegre – me comentó mirándome a los ojos- además de que al parecer Pan ha venido aquí a vivir – me sonrió amablemente

no creí que… que se notara

por favor dime… ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja? – la observe unos segundos pensativa, no sabía si contarle mis preocupaciones, mis sospechas; pero estaba tan asustada que necesitaba desahogarme – somos amigas ¿no? Permíteme darte mi apoyo

Es Vegeta… siento que me oculta algo importante además últimamente me parece extraño, esta mucho más atento y cariñoso

¿y eso es malo?

No es así, él no es así… tantos años viviendo juntos y de repente parece querer comportarse como un verdadero humano

Te entiendo… no es normal en vegeta; pero… ¿has intentado preguntarle?

Pensaba hacerlo hoy pero… esta enfermo

¿enfermo?

Vegeta ha cambiado mucho, me agrada pero… tanta dulzura me lastima

¿Por qué?

Es... es como si no fuera él mismo… es como si fingiera... además cada día le veo más pálido… ojeroso

Talvez debieran ir al doctor

Talvez…pero… Temo… temo mucho…- susurré y esta vez no pude evitar dejar caer mis lágrimas, mi sufrimiento… - siento que se va…

No digas eso – Videl se levantó de su asiento para estrecharme entre sus brazos, yo le abracé por unos instantes y luego intenté calmarme – necesitas estar segura, necesitas ser sincera contigo y con él, entablar comunicación

Se que me lo dirá… pero… no quiero molestarle, no quiero estropear sus esfuerzos por ser un esposo que nunca ha sido…

¿y no ha sido un buen esposo?

Para mi lo es… por eso lo amo- contesté secando mis lágrimas, luego mis ojos se fijaron en las escaleras como esperando que bajara y pidiera desesperadamente un poco de comida – por eso lo amo….

Me levanté sigilosamente de la cama, me sentía tan débil y mi respiración era irregular, como si me faltara espacio… oxigeno. Caminé despacio por los pasillos de mi hogar evocando miles de recuerdos, amigos, hijos, mi esposa, todo estaba lleno de vida… menos yo, todo olía como ayer, todo se veía justo como cuando llegue. Cuando llegue al cuarto de Bra le escuche llorar en los brazos de Pan que intentaba calmarla, ella le preguntaba el motivo más Bra se mantenía fiel a mi secreto tragándose su temor, conteniendo su dolor… _¿Qué tipo de imbécil soy? ¿Cómo puedo causar tanto sufrimiento?_ Me dije.

Proseguí mi camino para llegar hasta el cuarto de Trunks pero antes de tocar pude mirar a Marron quitándole la camisa, luego lo abrazó con fuerza y sugirió que descansará; pero el chico se negó pues estaba agobiado pensando en la mejor forma de ayudar, pensando en como salvarme de mi destino, tomó un respiro y le comentó a Pares que el Trunks del Futuro no le perdonaría nunca el haber dejado morir a su padre… Trunks, mi hijo del futuro… hace tanto que no pensaba en él. Pero mi hijo es un ingenuo lo es tanto que hasta piensa en alguien a quien no conoció, seguro Bulma pudo haberle contado aquella historia… que vergüenza, seguro terminó por saber que le deje morir, aunque en ese momento las esferas pudieron revivirlo pero… ¿y si no hubiera sido así? Seguramente esa Bulma futurista me hubiese odiado, esa Bulma que le contó de mi como si fuera una buena persona…

Un terrible pensamiento entró en mi mente… ¿acaso no sería mejor para ellos que dejará este mundo? … pero… un momento ¿QUIEN RAYOS LES DIJO QUE ESTABA MURIENDO? …

- maldición… ya no se puede confiar en nadie – sonreí – que ingenuo… - susurré recargándome en una ventana, mirando mi reflejo demacrado, mi sudor recorriendo la frente, las ojeras… mi yo moribundo ¿Cómo pensaba seguir ocultándole esto a una mujer tan inteligente como Bulma?

Padre – susurró Bra mirándome de frente, Pan también me observaba

¿Se siente bien? – preguntó amablemente

No…- contesté secamente y volteé hacia la ventana – prefiero estar sólo – puntualice ordenando y ambas niñas no obedecieron

Pero…

¡¡Déjenme!! – les grite y ambas retrocedieron – por favor – intente calmarme y las chicas se alejaron a toda prisa – no llores más…

No podía, no podía mas con tanto dolor, era necesario detenerlo, detenerlo todo…no quería escuchar, ni ver, ni saber que mi familia sufre una vez más por mi causa ¿acaso solo sabía destruir? Si… era eso, yo no fui hecho para amar, por eso destruía planetas y de repente pensé en que Kakarotto jamás debió de haberme revivido… talvez hubiese sido bueno que me eliminaran cuando pudieron así talvez Bulma no tendría que llorar tanto…

Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas – susurré y me apresuré hacia la oficina de Bulma.

Llegando al lugar caminé dificultosamente al escritorio, del cajón de la izquierda tomé un arma, la miré detenidamente y luego busque las balas en el librero, allí estaba todo, cargue la pistola y la observe unos segundos, mi vista se estaba nublando, mi conciencia una vez más se estaba despidiendo a este paso no podría lograrlo; pero seguía dudando, pensando en cuan cobarde era, cuan egoísta…un suspiro, cierro los ojos, cada vez me siento más mareado y una poderosa migraña ha venido hasta aquí… Mierda… ¿Por qué es tan difícil morir de esta forma?

Pero una voz me interrumpió al tiempo que me arrebataba el arma

¿Qué demonios haces? – me reclamó Trunks desde la puerta que había cerrado con seguro, Bra tocaba con fuerza y pedía entrar

¿Dónde esta tu madre?

Salió con Videl señor – me contesto Marron a punto de llorar

que vergüenza – susurré sonriendo- por favor déjenme solo

BASTA DE ESO!! SOMOS TU FAMILIA ¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A DECIRME LA VERDAD? ¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A CONCIDERARME?

NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO – Le grite furioso y caminé hasta él, lo sujeté por el cuello mirando sus ojos azules, como los de su madre

Dímelo

¡¡Ya lo sabes!! – le contesté fríamente y luego lo solté - El dolor es más constante, se vuelve insoportable - susurré, Goten me miró entregándome el arma que me arrebataron hace unos segundos

No puedo creer que hagas esto - Trunks agachó la mirada

Soy tu padre, no puedes juzgarme - me apunté con el arma...todo terminaría, el dolor, las lagrimas, la tristeza...todo acabaría con una bala, una simple bala...

Bra seguía tocando con fuerza la puerta, yo baje el arma al sentir su poderoso Ki emanar desde el otro lado, todos volteamos a la puerta que se rompió grotescamente, instintivamente oculté el arma tras de mi. Y ahí detenida en la puerta se encontraba mi hija, el cabello largo hasta los tobillos, algo alborotado; sus ojos verdes en vez de azul, su piel blanca iluminada por el ki dorado, y su cabello… tan rubio, le miré unos segundos impresionado al igual que todos, caminó hasta mi abrazándome y luego regresó a la normalidad al tiempo que se desplomaba rendida.

- justo como yo… con adrenalina – susurré recordando la primera vez que logré transformarme

Me acerqué a Trunks entregándole a Bra y sin decir más me dispuse a salir volando por la ventana, a un lugar en el que nadie pudiera ver cuan patético era. Llegue finalmente a un bosque abandonado, me senté en una vieja roca y miré unos segundos el arma, luego apunté nuevamente a la cabeza, cerré los ojos recordando el rostro de cada uno de mis familiares…entre ellos uno especial… el de mi madre…. ¿Cómo pude recordarlo? … si... Esa pintura enorme en el cuarto de mi padre… esos ojos violetas, su cabello negro y largo…

En ese momento escuché una explosión ensordecedora al tiempo que algo quemaba mi rostro y la mano, caí inmediatamente al suelo y me revolqué un poco sujetándome el rostro. Para cuando abrí los ojos me miraba Kakarotto enfurecido, al verlo supe que no estaba sólo… que idiota…

Pero él estaba furioso, así que me sujetó por el cuello y golpeó fuertemente mi estomago, me impacté contra la roca que terminó destrozada y como era de esperarse respondí la ofensa golpeándolo, fue así como empezamos una batalla, atacando como si fuésemos verdaderos enemigos. Mientras más le golpeaba me sentía mucho más tranquilo, una leve sensación de felicidad inundo mi alma, hasta que mi fuerza física cedió y con el último golpe terminé en el suelo, sentado.

¿Qué pensabas hacer idiota?

¿No lo viste retrasado? ¿acaso no era obvio?

Tu no eres el príncipe que conozco… ¿donde esta vegeta? – dijo sonriendo levemente y sentándose a mi lado

Aquí esta lo que queda – contesté sonriendo, luego me sobrevino un ataque de tos, con cada aspiración me tragaba mi sangre… puedes tragar un poco antes de vomitar

Ese no es el camino Vegeta, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas

¿luego? Pero ya estaría muerto…

Sabes que ese no es el fin del camino… ya has muerto ¿no?

Y tu… pero… este dolor no sólo es físico… es moral…

Lamento lo del otro día, no supe entenderte

No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a tu lentitud – susurré volviendo a toser

Escucha… Bulma merece saber la verdad, merece elegir si desea estar a tu lado a pesar de las mentiras, dale la opción de estar junto a ti…

¿todavía quieres reunir las esferas?

Aun…. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras tú… estas…

Idiota- le contesté y volteé a mirarlo con sinceridad – shenlong no puede revivir a alguien que muere de forma natural ¿lo has olvidado? – Pude ver sus ojos preocupados, se mordió levemente el labio y finalmente comenzó a llorar… si… a llorar… todos estamos cambiando…

¿Por qué pensabas en suicidarte? ¿por qué pensabas en algo tan cobarde?

Tenía miedo… mucho… ya… no volveré, no estaré para el siguiente torneo, no veré a mi familia… no te diré idiota …

Basta… - susurró y finalmente se levantó y me levantó, luego me dio un abrazo… esto es tan anormal… pero las actitudes cambian cuando sabes que morirás y que no hay nada que lo impida, nada que te devuelva el aliento… cuando sabes que morir es inevitable…

Regresemos a casa – le dije

Entonces me teletransportó, terminé frente a Trunks y Bra que me miraban con lágrimas

No quiero despedirme ahora – susurré y caminé hasta ellos estrechándolos – gracias kakarotto

Para eso son los amigos – susurró y luego partió dejándonos en la intimidad del hogar. Me separé finalmente de mis hijos, los observe unos segundos guardando una imagen

Necesito descansar ahora…

No quiero que te vayas, debe de haber alguna solución – afirmó Bra sujetando mi mano

Algun tratamiento – contestó trunks

Perdon… - ambos se impresionaron al escuchar tal palabra, una que no existía en mi vocabulario regular – lamento haberme portado como un idiota y haber excluido a mi familia, se que me aman y se preocupan pero… por favor… - susurré, más la fuerza me estaba fallando y tuve que sentarme, los chicos me siguieron – no deben preocuparse más… se que es difícil pero hay cosas que por más que lo deseemos no podemos arreglar, hay cosas que se salen de nuestro control y de nada sirve martirizarse por ello pues es inútil…

Padre… susurró trunks

Ahora….tengo que…- me levanté con esfuerzo – descansar al menos un poco…

¿Cuándo le dirás a mamá? – preguntó Bra

Hoy, en cuanto este aquí…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, había ido a comprar roba para bebé junto con Videl cuado ella entró en labor en la misma tienda y ahora estábamos en el hospital. Gohan estaba nervioso dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, Goku le miraba divertido mientras comía unas roscas pero quien si estaba nerviosa de verdad era Chi Chi que no dejaba de seguir a Gohan y a doctores y enfermeras preguntando por Videl, por mi parte estaba sonriendo mirando tan feliz a Goku

un nieto más – susurré - ¿no estás nervioso?

Hay otras cosas que me ocupan – dijo anormalmente serio

¿algo que deba saber?

… no… por ahora…- dijo y se quedó callado agachando la mirada, aquella expresión no me parecía la de Goku, los años han pasado; pero él y Vegeta no han cambiado mucho, apenas algunas arrugas, nada fuera de lo normal mas Chi chi y yo parecíamos más bien grandes… muy grandes…

_Ven… Ven conmigo hijo mío… te amo… eres lo más hermoso que he podido hacer…_

_Mi amor… resiste por favor... _

_¿Qué son esas manchas en tu piel?_

_Estoy muriendo… lo lamento mi rey…_

_Cuidare de nuestro hijo… lo haré un verdadero guerrero…_

_Quiero que se llame como tu… Vegeta…_

_Todo es porque te amo…. _

_No soporto verte… esos ojos… esa mirada fija y esa actitud son como las de tu madre…_

_Mi madre…._

_Ven hijo… ven conmigo… pronto ya no habrá más dolor…_

_No supe ser un padre para ti… vegeta…ojala no tuviera que dejarte en manos de ese bastardo de frezzar…. Hijo… ven… ven aquí_

Camino aturdido por el pasillo, a penas puedo distinguirlo, escucho la voz de mi madre que sigo lleno de curiosidad… …

AHHH – grita la joven aplicando presión en su vientre, los doctores miran y dirigen todo el parto, Gohan puede observar a su bebé en camino, una ancha sonrisa le llena el rostro y se van iluminando sus ojos

Escucho la voz de mi padre arrepentido… me llaman… mi planeta… mi familia… los saiyan me llaman… NO QUIERO!! BULMA… KAKAROTTO

Vegeta – susurró Bulma frente a mi, y el vaso que sostenía en sus manos cayó lentamente derramando el café hirviendo en el suelo de azulejos blancos, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas…

Perdona por ser tan débil, pero creo que no podré resistir más… ven… ven en mi ayuda… sálvame de este infierno… si vuelvo a ver tu rostro… sabré que valió la pena…

Goku me sujetó con fuerza, miró a Chi Chi y se despidió con la mirada luego me transportó hasta mi casa, la sala… ahí, en el suelo estaba mi esposo, rastros de sangre en las escaleras… acababa de caer, mis hijos escucharon el estruendo y bajaron corriendo. Yo caminé lentamente hasta él, me hinqué ante su cuerpo herido, poco a poco le volteé hacia mi y el abrió los ojos lentamente…

perdo… name… lo oculté…ingenuamente… pero…

calla…

ya lo sabias…eres tan inteligente…- sonrió levemente y luego escupió sangre, después se retorció un poco y gimió de dolor. – por favor… perdóname… por favor…onegai… gomen kudasai…

Y sus ojos se cerraron….

Siete días han pasado en extraña agonía, el nacimiento de mi nieto se vio manchado, y una noticia tan alegre no pudo interrumpir la tristeza que albergaba nuestros corazones… si... era un desgraciado que destruyó planetas y civilizaciones enteras por negoció incluso por hobbie; ¡¡si!! Intentó reunir las esferas del dragón para volverse inmortal y hacer un reinado del terror; lo confieso… intentó matarme en más de una ocasión… pero salvo incontables veces a esta tierra que amo, hizo de mi mejor amiga la mujer más feliz del mundo, estuvo conmigo en buenas y malas; peleó conmigo como un eterno rival a pesar de ser amigos… ahora… ahora se que le considero algo más que el ultimo saiyan verdadero… le considero mi hermano... mi sangre…

Al séptimo día despertó con los llantos de mi pequeño nieto…

¿Dónde estoy? – susurró

En casa – contestó Videl – he venido para darles una sorpresa – susurró Videl, vegeta miró fijamente al pequeñito…

es lindo… se parece a ti… - susurró con mucho esfuerzo – que bueno que no se parece a este tonto

no cambias – susurré sonriendo y me paré tras de Videl que estaba a punto de llorar

su nombre es Gogeta- dijo y rompió en llanto

preferiría Vegetto – dijo Vegeta y río un poco – no… llores… esta bien…

lo siento yo…

esta bien… - Vegeta sonrió he hizo un ademán por tocar al pequeño, Videl lo acercó y el pequeño esbozo una sonrisa (al menos eso me pareció) al contacto con la piel del príncipe – serás un niño muy fuerte – susurró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Videl salió estallando en llanto, vegeta volvió a abrir los ojos…

tan mal me veo – me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí - me duele el alma – dijo con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de manchas y su piel pálida, sus ojeras marcadas... las maquinas tomaban su pulso… el latir de su corazón en el aparato…

Vegeta… por favor… por favor resiste… quédate conmigo – contesté frustradamente

Si no me hubiera obsesionado contigo Kakarotto… me hubiera ahorrado mucha frustración

Lo lamento

Pero gracias a ti… supe que algo tenía verdadero sentido… Gracias… - intentó levantarse pero evidentemente su cuerpo no respondió

Perdona por no decirte que…. Te considero un hermano y te aprecio

Tonto… no es el final… es el comienzo…te estaré esperando… - susurró – ahhhhh… - sujeto su pecho, el marca pasos aceleró

VEGETA!!! – el sujetó mi mano, se convulsionó unos instantes en la cama

Pelearé contigo… en el torneo… allá… en otro mundo… esta vez… te… ahhh – comenzaba a forzar la respiración y yo llamé rápidamente a un doctor, este llegó y le aplicó un sedante y antes de ponerle la mascara de oxigeno me dijo… "Te derrotaré esta vez… hermano".

Han pasado algunas horas, los doctores ya no pueden entender que le pasa a mi marido pues al principio todos los síntomas parecían leucemia pero… ahora el dolor en el pecho, la expulsión de tanta sangre, su daño pulmonar… ya no era normal…

Que contradicción…quería odiarle por mentirme todo este tiempo, quería odiarle por ocultarme un problema tan grave, por haberme apartado de él en los últimos momentos en los que pude haberle disfrutado; pero por otro lado lo amo tanto que siento que muero por verle sufrir, si pudiera le cambiaría con gusto el lugar… pero… esta fuera de mis manos y tengo que ser fuerte para que él no decaiga… si es el fin… quiero que me vea por ultima vez amándolo como nunca, sonriendo aunque muera de tristeza no quiero que se lleve una ultima imagen de mi, llorando… y no quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo de él sea triste… seré fuerte… por él… por mi… por nuestros hijos…

**En el próximo capitulo**

Miles de luces iluminan el cielo… un profundo grito se siembra en la tierra… y una mirada profunda marca el final de una era…

Sellaré con un beso la historia de un amor y la despedida inevitable ha llegado a su fin… adiós a la vida, adiós al hogar, no hay marcha atrás y la ruleta del destino esta girando…

La vida es un ciclo, así como yo muero hoy ha nacido alguien que crecerá y sin duda será feliz y para cuando él muera ya habrá nacido alguien más… nadie es remplazable pero la muerte es un camino que todos recorreremos...

_**Esto y más en:**_

**_Capitulo 6: "Sellando un recuerdo"_**

**_Bien… he terminado este nuevo capitulo que espero les haya agradado… perdonen mi tardanza pero la escuela es complicada en este momento y mis materias reprobadas pesan mucho jajaja hay quienes dicen que debería de estudiar en vez de fumar mota y escribir esto jajaja ( es broma)._**

_**Por fin les traigo este capitulo y les agradezco muchísimo por todo su apoyo sus firmas y el seguimiento que le han tenido a esta telenovela griega XD**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza y me da gusto avisarles que el siguiente capitulo es el último, al fin se acabo el suplicio jajajaja…. **_

_**Saludos a todos!!!**_

© Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.


	6. Sellando un Recuerdo

Por: Lein Eorin

http://lein. llega el momento, miras pasar toda una vida, miras las cosas por las que te arrepientes, sonríes ante los momentos únicos y felices, lloras ante tus antiguas frustraciones y al final… te quedas con el mejor recuerdo de todos aquellos a los que amas… más la vida no se detiene, el tiempo pasa implacable y el mundo cambia contigo o sin ti.

_**Cuando estas muriendo, por primera vez entiendes completamente tu ser, los tuyos, tu pasado, pero las experiencias nunca se acaban en mi mundo… un mundo… en el que nadie muere… aun así el sufrimiento no puede ser suprimido pues sin él, sin las experiencias malas y los fracasos… jamás creces…**_

_**Talvez muera hoy pero mi nombre seguirá resonando en el horizonte por aquellos que me conocen y por aquellos a los que amo…**_

_**Capitulo 6: "Sellando un recuerdo"**_

Las cosas por supuesto no iban a mejorar, en el mejor de los casos llegaría Trunks para salvar a su padre y avisarnos de algún otro problema pero… aunque lo deseara eso no iba a pasar. ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar que no hay marcha atrás? ¿Por qué no aceptamos que la muerte de un ser querido no es otra cosa que el proceso de la vida misma avanzando? Tendemos a odiar, a maldecir nuestra suerte, nuestra familia, a los doctores al mismo Kamisama por no hacer nada… pero… eso no cambiará este hecho… Vegeta mi amigo… esta muriendo y aunque quisiera hacer algo ¡no puedo!, las semillas del ermitaño no curan enfermedades, las esferas del dragón no reviven a aquellos que se fueron de forma natural… no hay remedio… no quiero rendirme, nunca lo he hecho pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Recargado en el ventanal observo el último rayo de luz en el horizonte, la noche estrellada comienza a cubrir todo, así me voy quedando en la penumbra con la vista a ningún lado, mi alma llena de tristeza llora profundamente, mi corazón herido se retuerce mientras yo permanezco inmóvil dándole la espalda a la cama del enfermo que duerme, de vez en cuando escuchó leves murmullos, alucina… ve a Trunks, Nappa… y todos aquellos que murieron frente a sus ojos, dice que es su culpa… dice que lo merece… prefería verlo llorar por no poder alcanzar este poder que tengo… a verlo así… destrozado por las heridas del tiempo. Escuchó las palpitaciones de su corazón reflejadas en la maquina, escucho su hondo respirar por una maquina más… sufre y aun así no deseo dejarlo ir… talvez Piccolo tenga razón y estoy siendo egoísta por retenerlo aquí… en un lugar donde sufre…

Kakarotto – susurró, se había quitado la mascara de oxigeno y yo me acerqué hasta su cama sentándome junto a él, fingiendo una media sonrisa que ni yo creía, pero no quería que me viera destrozado, no le ayudaría mucho de ese modo - Cuándo trate de matarte... ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué permitiste que me revivieran después de lo de Frezzar?

Porque eres mi mejor rival… porque admiré el coraje que mantuviste durante tanto tiempo tan sólo para ver la forma de vengar a los tuyos… no pensé que fuera por conquistar todo sino por vengar la muerte de tu padre, tu planeta… tu familia de la que nunca hemos hablado…

¿De verdad crees que no hacía muchas cosas por diversión?

Supongo que lo hacías… pero cuado estamos furiosos, cuando fuimos educados en la ira… es la forma en la que sabemos dar las cosas… nadie te enseñó ninguna otra

Pero… lo encontré…

¿encontraste?

Lo que buscaba… algo que me llenará ese hueco al que llamas corazón

Todos siempre encontramos algo… una esperanza…

Te diré un secreto…

Ambos nos observamos un instante a los ojos negros, el silencio entró en el cuarto repentinamente y mi oído poco a poco se acostumbró al latir lento de su corazón, suspiré un instante sin apartar mi vista de él, su cuerpo cansado, llevó su mano derecha frente a su rostro y la miró detenidamente, luego volvió a mirarme.

poco pueden hacer los humanos por esto…

vegeta… - susurré y vislumbré en su rostro una lagrima que corría solitaria por su mejilla

había olvidado que soy extraterrestre, que las enfermedades que puedo contraer no son como las de ellos…

pero… Trunks trajo una cura para una enfermedad así… la trajo para mi, entonces ¿como lo explicas?

Hay enfermedades que no se curan tonto… hay algunas heredadas…

¿heredadas? – susurré comprendiendo del todo pero esperé a que él lo dijera pues de cierta forma no quería atosigarle con cosas que talvez no quería recordar.

Mi madre murió de la misma forma – susurró cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente

Creí que no la conocías

No la conocí pero… quería… mi padre me lo contó alguna vez y Nappa fue quien me dijo como era ella, el fue quien mandó a colocar en el salón del trono un enorme retrato…

Al menos conociste a tu padre y sabes como fue tu madre – susurré sonriendo

Creciste en un lugar muy calido, con un abuelo sabio y buenos amigos. A veces te envidio por haber conocido antes a Bulma – dijo y sonrió levemente – ella me cambió…justo como mi madre a mi padre… no sabes como cambió su carácter cuando se enteró de que ella… había tenido un hijo en secreto con un soldado de clase baja pero antes mi padre no le ponía mucha atención, al menos tdo eso me lo contó Nappa… creo que por eso los odie a todos…y después… conocimos a Frezzar y cuando vi sus ojos… supe que tendría que dejar la piedad atrás

Gracias – el saiyan me miró algo confundido – por contármelo, es algo muy personal

tonto – sonrió – y por vengar a mi padre…

Pasaron algunas horas, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo… y yo tenía tantas ganas de volar nuevamente; pero ya era tarde… muy tarde… le conté todo eso a Kakarotto para que entendiera que estaba esperando esto, que no me marcho arrepentido de una vida y que tampoco me voy resentido.

Mientras tanto todos se encontraban en la sala, sentados charlando un poco con una cara que no me pareció de preocupación al menos por parte de Yamcha y Ten Shin Han que ganas de decirles que se largaran, que mi padre no los necesita, ni yo pero… Trunks que siempre ha sido un chico tierno y comprensivo me pidió que me relajara…pero, yo soy más impulsiva, no puedo ponerles una sonrisa y ya, esto no es una fiesta, y que si mi padre les mató alguna vez, y que si les insultó, siguen vivos porque el y Goku dieron su vida por ello… mentira… creo que lo hacia por diversión… no lo se!!... el punto es que mi padre les salvó la vida en algunas ocasiones

Bra… me regalas un poco de agua? – me preguntó Yamcha con una sonrisa

Idiota – susurré y caminé a la cocina enfadada, justo ahí me interceptó Pan que inmediatamente me abrazó, algo muy extraño en nuestra amistad

Tranquila… se cuanto quieres al señor Vegeta…

Pan…- me quedé helada sin contestar el abrazo hasta mis lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas y la estreché entre mis brazos comenzando a llorar con desesperación

El siempre me cuidaba, iba de compras conmigo, pateaba a los idiotas que me pretendía…. El lo es todo para mi

Calma… calma…

Llorando en la cocina, que patético… y frente esos dos idiotas mirándome

tu padre es una gran hombre – susurró Ten Shin Han – pero yo creo que no le agrada que suframos por ello

ten – susurré y por alguna razón mis lagrimas se detuvieron, pan me soltó sonriéndome levemente

demuestra que eres hija de tu padre – afirmó con fuerza Klilin que había recién entrado a tomar un baso de agua – ahora Bulma necesita de todas nuestras fuerzas y animo

mi madre…

Ella se encontraba sentada justo a mi lado, se había quedado dormida en la silla… ¿Cuándo entró? Creo que estoy perdiendo lucidez, he dormido demasiado y ella, ella se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme… un momento… ya recuerdo… justo así, en ese momento lo supe… supe que me enamoré una vez que desperté de una pesadilla hace ya tantos años y ella estaba ahí esperando mi regreso justo como ahora, justo como siempre…esto es amor… si esto es… por eso perdonó todos mis errores, por eso siempre esperó mi regreso a salvo de las batallas, por eso perdoné esa infidelidad… no… más bien por eso me perdoné el haberla dejado sola por tanto tiempo… ella me ama más que a todo… y yo igual…

Bulma, te llamas por telé…- dijo y volteó a mirarme – ya despertaste Vegeta…

¿Qué haces en mi casa sabandija?- no intenté levantarme, sabía que no podía

apoyo a Bulma… - susurró y se acercó, la miró dormida y sonrió como idiota

vete de mi casa

lo mismo de siempre verdad!!

El tipo se retiró molesto y por supuesto me hizo mucha gracia, esto entre Yamcha y yo era un ritual desde que me conoce hasta siempre será así, somos incompatibles a pesar de haber vivido juntos bastantes meses…. Todavía recuerdo aquel día en que Bulma descubrió que le era infiel… de nuevo… siempre prometía cambiar y no lo hacía, justo ahí llegué yo, para molestarme cuando el la engañaba, para amenazarlo si se le volvía a acercar… mucho tiempo me gritó que era mi cumpa que su amor de la infancia se fue de su lado mas con los años se dio cuenta de que simplemente habían dejado de amarlo por su actitud.

Al final aceptó que perdió con el mejor…

En sala me encontré muchas fotografías, abrí ese viejo y empolvado álbum topándome con una foto que tomaron en la playa, en ella mi padre carga a mi madre mientras Goku esta a punto de empujarlos al mar, muchas otras de mi infancia y mi padre siempre distraído u ocultándose de la cámara, otras de mi graduación, unas más de Bra, otras del torneo de artes marciales y del primer y único cumpleaños que le celebraron a mi padre… dicen que fue tan mala experiencia que no volvieron a repetirlo… "todos los recuerdos de una vida apilados en un mero intento vano de detener el tiempo", solía decir mi padre pero yo se que guarda en su cajón una vieja foto de una cita que tuvo con mi madre… "esa sólo es para él", dice mi madre… yo sólo pude verla una vez con mucha suerte, pero el amor reflejado en ella es suficiente como para grabarla en mi mente…

¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando no este mi padre? – susurré deprimido y una lagrima nació en mi mejilla

lo mismo me he preguntado – me contestó Goku sentándose en el sillón a mi lado - ¿con quien voy a pelear?

Goku – susurré

Escucha… se que esto es doloroso pero… es inevitable.. yo… - contuvo las lagrimas por darme valor – considero a tu padre como a un hermano y… yo… sólo puedo decir que estés orgulloso de él y lo que ha logrado, que le ames pero le dejes ir porque algún día todos estaremos juntos nuevamente… pero mientras tanto, lo mejor es continuar tu camino… sin remordimientos, con valor…

Señor Goku – agache la mirada y finalmente las lagrimas se dejaron llevar

Yo estoy muy orgulloso de poder llamar a Vegeta mi amigo, mi hermano… el cuidó lo mejor posible a mi amiga de la infancia, mi planeta a los míos y en algún momento me ayudo a superarme siempre… si el no hubiera llegado hasta mi vida… yo no habría superado muchas pruebas… el me ayudó a crecer y le estoy eternamente agradecido…

No pensé que tuviera en tal estima a mi padre…

Ni yo… pero el tiempo siempre te enseña a apreciar… hasta a las personas que creías tus enemigas…

Cuando desperté estaba recostada en la cama, junto a mi… mi esposo, pálido y sonriente jugando con mi cabello, sentando con su espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, parecía estar mucho mejor, no tenía ni el oxigeno, ni la maquina conectada, por un segundo pensé que todo fue un mal sueño pero las manchas en sus manos me demostraron lo contrario, comencé a llorar como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida y le abracé, el se sonrió estrechándome y luego de mirarnos a los ojos me regalo un beso muy ligero.

te amo Bulma… - susurró y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – por favor no llores… muero un poco cada vez que veo una sólo lagrima tuya

vegeta

no llores…. Por.. mi culpa de nuevo – y justo ahí lo supe…

Trunks y Bra estaban en el cuarto mirándonos, detrás de ellos Goku, todos aparentando fortaleza por mí… hasta mi amor que debe sufrir en el alma, limpié mis lágrimas con las manos y miré a los ojos a mi esposo sonriéndole.

no se porque tanto alboroto- susurró- ya ha pasado esto, saben que podré visitarlos ¿no?

Te mandaran directo al infierno de nuevo – susurró Goku limpiando sus ojos

Pero ahora hay un poderoso dios ahí…

Picoro

Trunks… Bra… yo… siempre he estado muy orgulloso de su ustedes… la..lamento.. haberles obligado a entrenar – dijo y su rostro expresó dolor, al tiempo que su respiración aceleró

Tómatelo con calma padre… talvez deberías descansar y…

Si vuelves.. a .. interrumpir… te juro que te lanzó por la ventana

Si padre… - susurró Trunks

Escuchen… yo… - Vegeta se quedó callado un momento como pensando, esperando, colocó un terrible expresión de dolor al tiempo que tocaba su pecho un pequeño hilo de sangre apareció en su boca, yo solo pude abrazarlo con fuerza y una vez que tomo aire prosiguió

De verdad les aprecio con todo mi corazón… - aquella expresión de sentimientos inusual hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza

No te despidas… aun no – le gritó Bra con lagrimas en los ojos

Mi pequeña… eres tan hermosa… tan parecida a tu madre –

Padre!! – Bra se lanzó a la cama abrazando a mi esposo por la cintura, él le sonrió

Yo… todo… todo lo que soy… y… todo lo que… hice… es por.. cof cof… ustedes, quienes amo y quienes protegí siempre…

Vegeta yo… eres… mi hermano y pase lo que pase siempre lo serás – dijo finalmente

Kakarotto… gracias… por hacerme sentir vivo… por.. favor… cuida… de ella, promételo

Amor… - susurré tapando mi boca con las manos, tratando de ser fuerte por él, Goku asintió llorando y Vegeta le regalo una sonrisa y lentamente su mano busco las mías

Espero… haber… sido un buen compañero… como ese príncipe azul que buscabas cuando decidiste buscar las esferas del dragón – susurró mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando con lentitud

Ni el mejor Shen Long del universo me hubiera entregado algo mejor

Te amo…

Te amo..

Bulma… mi… amor… per… dona… no... quise… dejarte… sola

No digas eso Vegeta, yo fui muy feliz contigo, aun lo soy… no me abandones… por favor… vegeta… vegeta…

Ahora… soy… tan feliz…

**VEGETA::: VEGETA… VEGETA!!!!**

El silencio reinó la sala por un instante, todos los amigos presentes nos miramos con interrogantes en la mente, era Bulma quien gritaba desolada, era quien perdía a su compañero de toda la vida, a la persona que amó con toda su alma, a la que perdonó en más de mil ocasiones, a la que salvó en todos los sentidos… el padre de sus hijos… con lágrimas en los ojos… el príncipe de los saiyajins había muerto y con él toda una era…

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en terminar el fanfic pero estoy en examen finales, Pero finalmente ha llegado el momento de terminar esta linda historia que a más de uno le ha hecho llorar (como yo lo hice cuando escribí). También lamento no haber respetado su petición de salvar a Vegeta pero si lo hubiera hecho el mensaje de la historia habría perdido mucho valor. **

**De verdad les agradezco todo el apoyo que han mostrado a esta historia y todos sus comentarios que me animaron a proseguirla. Espero les guste esta ultima entrega y aquí les dejo el epílogo…**

**Atte. ****Lein Eorin**

© Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.


	7. Epilogo

Por: Lein Eorin

http://lein. me marcho arrepentido de una vida y que tampoco me voy resentido al contrario, creí que moriría solo y por ello no quería morir… no quería morir como mi padre… sin amor… a manos del enemigo… no… ese no era mi destino al final, talvez algo o alguien se compadeció o más bien forjé mi destino al decidir quedarme aquí, en este bello planeta junto a la persona que llenó de luz mi vida, a la persona que entró dentro del pantano que era mi alma y rescató del lodo a aquel niño que perdió todo, su planeta, sus padres, sus amigos… me devolvió la vida, una mejor y más grata, una con verdadero propósito y algo verdadero que proteger.

Bulma me enseñó a amar, Kakarotto me dio la perseverancia, Trunks me enseñó la preocupación por otros… todos y cada uno me enseñaron algo que llamamos… humanidad… y por ellos aprendí a proteger y amar este planeta con su gente a veces extraña, ignorante o rencorosa… no importa… aun así amo este planeta, lo adopté y salvé en reparación del que no pude salvar, de la gente que no pude vengar.

Ahora comprendo que es lo que tengo que hacer… enseñarles a todos, a mi mejor amigo… que la vida es un ciclo de ir y venir, que la gente va y viene en nuestros corazones y que es necesario aceptar este ciclo pues de lo contrario esto sólo nos lleva a la destrucción…

Finalmente entendí que la agonía por la que paso en este momento la tengo merecida, no porque fuera una mala persona y alguien me castigara, sino porque yo mismo acepto mi destino, acepto mis errores, acepto que mucha gente murió por mi causa y mi egoísmo aunque también se que mucha gente fue salvada por mi… al final acepto lo que pasa pues es mejor que negarse a la realidad que no dejará de detenerse sólo por la voluntad de uno.

Al final pude entender que vivir entre la ira y el odio no sirve de nada, es una existencia sin sentido y cuando estas solo es mejor aferrarte a ti mismo, pero mucho mejor aferrarte a los tuyos pues mientras alguien este a tu lado, mientras alguien te ame jamás estas solo. Y aunque no tuviera quien me ame… siempre me tengo a mí…..

La vida es un ciclo, así como yo muero hoy ha nacido alguien que crecerá y sin duda será feliz y para cuando él muera ya habrá nacido alguien más… nadie es reemplazable pero la muerte es un camino que todos recorreremos...

Un día como hoy… hace dos años partiste de mi lado, dejando el más profundo vacío en mi corazón… quien lo diría, talvez no falleciste en batalla, lejos de mi como hubiese enorgullecido a un guerrero tan soberbio como tu… pero partiste de este mundo feliz, entre mis brazos, en casa, con la gente que te ama y sabe de ante mano que eres… nuestro amado príncipe de los sayajins,. Sonrió al recordar los mejores momentos juntos… hoy tus hijos están en casa, Bra va a la escuela junto a Pan, siempre están divirtiéndose, Trunks se casará el siguiente año con Marron, espero que les des tu bendición… Goku ha venido junto a su familia para el ultimo tributo que hemos decidido darte… el esta mejor, ya no está deprimido por tu partida, vuelve a ser el mismo de antes… ya extrañaba su risa, el pequeño Vegetto ha crecido mucho y también es muy fuerte… ¿Cuándo tendremos un nieto?...

Todos los sayajins se han reunido ya en el jardín de la casa, junto al árbol bajo el que descansa tu cuerpo. Goku mira tu tumba y te sonríe alegremente al tiempo que eleva todo su ki al máximo, sus hijos le siguen, mientras los tuyos sonriendo también los acompañan, finalmente, pan se acerca elevando su energía, todos los saiyajins reunidos alrededor tuyo, todos con toda su fuerza clamando por ultima vez tu nombre en sus mentes mientras recordamos con cariño tus esfuerzos, tu corazón, tu alma… todo tu…

Finalmente cada uno alcanza su máximo poder, todos los jóvenes rubios a excepción de pan y Goku, quien ya ha alcanzando su ultimo nivel y con una sonrisa mira al cielo…

esta… va por ti vegeta… KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAA!!!

Todos lanzan alguna poderosa energía al cielo hasta que se impactan la una contra la otra explotando en el aire y miles de chispas cubren el cielo y caen en el jardín hasta desvanecerse… Miles de luces iluminan el cielo… un profundo grito se siembra en la tierra… y una mirada profunda marca el final de una era… y entonces Goku me da una carta que había guardado hasta verme más tranquila… tu puño y letras, mis ojos se anegan de lagrimas… y comienzo a leer tus ultimas palabras…

_**Ningún mundo habría podido ser mejor que el que tú me diste al abrir tu corazón, sin ti, todas las realidades habrían sido insoportables… me entregaste algo que llaman "amor", el tesoro más sagrado que guardé en mi corazón, aquel que me cambió y me salvó en todos los aspectos, aquel que borró la ira… la venganza, hoy que me voy sólo lamento dejarte sola pero has de saber que siempre te amaré sin importar cuanto tiempo tardes en venir a mi… mientras tanto… necesito que seas feliz por ambos, que seas fuerte sin importar las adversidades porque lo más importante para mi siempre fue… verte sonreír… Te amo… y…**_

_**Por favor… Perdóname**_

© Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.


End file.
